Star Vs The Forces of Evil: Blood Lovers After the Departure
by Xelthias Merecy
Summary: After Star leaves Earth in light of Toffee's return, Marco is left in a daze. Soon something mysterious and magical happens, though. Through the power of the Blood Moon, Marco is able to communicate with Star and confess his true feelings for her. Will the power of Marco and Star be enough to defeat the looming evil? Rated M for graphic themes and possible lemons(Starco).
1. Chapter 1: A Glimmer of Hope

_**A/N: Hello wonderful Star Vs. The Forces of Evil fans. This Fic is going to be a continuation of the season 2 ending(AKA my season 3 project). This will be rated M for possible slight to moderate lemons, so don't say I didn't warn you. I do not own anything regarding SvTFOE or affiliated properties/trademarks.**_

Marco stood there in the bare room, a single tear formed and rolled down his cheek. The most interesting, and honestly, the most important person in his life was gone just as quickly as she had showed up. What was he supposed to do now?

"This isn't fair, Star." He exhaled sharply, now unable to hold back the tears. The only thing he could see was the pained look on her face as she turned and ran up the stairs, unlikely to return. "How could you just leave after saying that?"

Just then, Jackie walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco brushed it off. "Sorry, Jackie." He mumbled through his sobbing. "I want to be alone right now."

The next week was a blur to Marco, he didn't even notice that the laser puppies had vanished. He hadn't said anything to anyone since Star had left Earth. The worst part was that he wanted to but couldn't muster the courage or strength. What Star had said to him before she stepped out of his life was weighing in heavy on his soul. Marco honestly did have feelings for her, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he chose Jackie.

Of course he liked Jackie too, but over the past few months Marco had certainly noticed his feelings for Star take center stage. He didn't know how to tell Jackie that he really was in love with Star and couldn't keep up the relationship. Marco was snapped out of his pity party be Jackie and Janna, who both marched into his room.

"Marco..." Jackie started. "We need to talk." She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and gave her a stare void of emotion.

"What?" He didn't quite catch what Jackie had said to him. "What do you need? I'm busy."

Both girls stared back at him, struggling to keep up a happy facade in light of Marco's melancholy mood. He looked down at his untouched nachos and began to zone out again. "Marco, we need to talk." Jackie restated. "It's important."

"Okay, shoot." Marco's voice was monotone.

"We can't be in a relationship anymore, Marco." Jackie stated. "This past week has made it pretty obvious how important to you Star really is to you." She stood up and waited for several seconds before mumbling "Go get her." and walking away, shortly followed by Janna.

Jackie broke up with him, Janna had witnessed the event, and his nachos were soggy. Odd how that was as important to him as Jackie ending things with him but honestly the whole week had no more priority in his thoughts than an ant two miles away. His focus was on Star. Was she alright?

That thought dragged on him until he face planted on his bed. The only thing that could effectively silence his mind was sleep. Even then, nightmares of Star fighting for her life against a horrible green mass haunted him. Tonight's dream was different, however.

He found himself in the upper halls of the Mewni castle. The stone floor felt realistically cold on his feet, even the soft clap of his walking seemed realistic. Off to the right of the hall, Marco spotted a door decorated in now dilapidated ribbons and glitter. What was left of the glitter loosely spelt out "Star". In front of the door stood five fully armored guards, each holding a pike and looking about anxiously.

Marco walked closer to the doors and tried to get the attention of the guards to no avail. Finally, out of pure frustration he marched to the door and tried to knock. His hand just sunk through the door.

"What?" Marco uttered in confusion. He tried again and instead stumbled through the door into Star's room.

It was absolute chaos. Books, clothes, swords, and armor scattered lazily around. Star sat on her bed and stared out into the night sky with a look of hopelessness. Marco immediately started to navigate the disaster zone in an attempt to reach Star but in the last few feet he stumbled over his own feet and fell forward, brushing his outstretched hand against her.

Star turned and jumped back, readying her fists only to drop her guard in astonishment. "Marco..?" She appeared confused. "How did you get here? There are guards outside!"

"I- I don't know," Marco wheezed as he got up. "I thought this was a dream! The guards didn't seem to notice me so I tried to knock on your door and just, kinda went through it instead."

"OhgoshMarco! Did Toffee get you? Did you die and turn into a ghost?" Star stammered.

"No, Star. I just fell asleep a bit ago and now I'm here." Marco said calmly. "Wait... TOFFEE?!"

"Oh... Well~" Star hesitated. "He's kinda back again."

Marco flashed back to his time in that box where he was nearly crushed. This certainly was a shocking piece of news. "Is that why you left Earth, Star?"

"Yeah," She sighed heavily. "I couldn't let you get involved with him again. Last time you nearly died, so I thought it would be best if I weren't around you anymore."

Marco sat in contemplation for a moment "How about we get some fresh air?" He suggested to the sulking princess, standing up and holding out his hand. Star took it, flinching slightly at the contact.

"I'd like that, Marco." She said, throwing on a weak smile and pulling herself up.

They walked out onto the balcony and stared in awe at the beauty of the night sky. It took Marco a moment to notice but the moon had a blood red tinge to it. He flashed back to the night he danced with Star at the Blood Moon Ball. Everything started to make more sense as he recalled something Glossaryk had said to him.

"Marco my boy, the Blood Moon Ball isn't something to take lightly. It's an event that binds two souls together for all eternity. Not even dimensions can separate blood lovers. Now, _scrape the sides._ "

Was he here because of the blood lovers nonsense? Should he tell Star about his feelings? If what Glossaryk had said was true then maybe it was important enough to let her know.

"Star-" He squeaked. "I uh... I have to tell you something."

She looked intently at him and tilted her head at him like a puppy. "Yeah? What's up, Marco?"

"I like you." He murmured, barely audible.

"What?" She looked confused.

"I _like_ like you, Star." Marco spoke much louder. He began ringing his hands as he waited for her response.

After a solid minute ticked by and it finally hit. Star's eyes went wide and she started to freak out and pace back and forth, talking gibberish to herself at a rate which would put a squirrel on caffeine to shame. Suddenly she stopped, whipped back to face Marco, and opened her mouth as if to scream but sound came out.

After what seemed like an eternity, she mustered her voice. "You mean, _becoming the king of Mewni_ _like_ like?" She squeed.

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah..." Marco tried to hide his blushing. Did Star just suggest that she wanted to marry him? Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts as the overexcited princess tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, Marco!" She exclaimed. "What about Jackie? Aren't you two together?"

"About that. Star, she broke up with me and said to go after you." He briefly summarized.

Marco was stunned for a few seconds as Star grabbed and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. He didn't know what had come over him but he didn't care, the kiss just felt so right and he couldn't think anymore.

Star panicked internally as she felt her lips press up against his, but quickly tossed all regard to the wind and enjoyed the moment. They could both feel their heart beats become more intense as time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Marco pulled away from the kiss gently and pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "That felt good." he exhaled.

Star stared right back into his hazel eyes. "This means there's no going back now, future king of Mewni." She poked.

"Wait what?!" Marco pulled back. "What do you mean, 'future king of Mewni'?"

"It's a law on Mewni that whomever the princess kisses willingly is to become her king." She explained. "If you try to run away, it would be considered treason." Her tone a mixture of joy and teasing. Marco couldn't tell if she was messing with him or not.

"So, you never kissed Tom?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope." She replied with a huge grin. "You're my first kiss."

Marco thought for a moment before throwing on a playful smirk. "I guess that makes you my fiancée, then!" He picked her up in a cliche princess carry before she could retort. They both giggled and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Star sung happily.

The new couple moved over to the bed but by then the sun was starting to rise and Marco could feel an odd, tugging sensation pulling him away from the room. "The sun's coming up. I'm sorry, Star but I guess this means this will have to wait until tomorrow night." He frowned and set her down on the bed. Somehow he knew his time in Mewni was limited, at least until next nightfall.

"What do you mean? Marco?!" She called out as he started to fade away. Her expression changed to that of fear. She was scared that they might not be able to see each other again.

"Don't worry, Star. I'll be back." Marco smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I promise." His last sentence sounded as if it was carried on a light breeze. The room faded from view and Marco sat up in his lonely bed.

He wasn't sure if he really went to see Star or if it was just a dream, either way, he felt newly determined. It was time to gather every bit of magical knowledge available to him. He _had_ to make it back to Star for sure now. If for no other reason than to confirm that he had, in fact, visited her.

"Hello, Marco." Someone called out with an evil undertone. It was Ludo sitting at the foot of the bed. Something was off about him. First off, that wasn't Ludo's voice and second, his eyes were glowing a horrible green.

"Toffee." The malice in Marco's voice was palpable.

"Ah, good. I won't be needing any introduction, then. Where's Star?"

 _ **A/N: Welp, that was interesting. Most of this was written in a sleep deprived state between 2am and 6am because when the ideas happen, they won't leave you alone until they're on a page in a satisfying manner. Hope you guys enjoy, please leave a review and let me know how I did. This isn't going to be a oneshot fic, I plan on writing this at least until the official season 3 comes out. Maybe I will keep it up as an AU fic.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Phoenix

_**A/N: Thanks for all the positivity and follows. :) I don't know how often I'll be updating this, most likely around once a week or sooner. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter as much as the first one(It's gonna get weird). Happy reading!**_

"She's not here, Toffee." Marco spat. A blistering glare shot from his eyes as he reached under his pillow stealthily. The sword he'd kept from Heckapoo's dimension was concealed underneath.

"You won't be needing that," Toffee grinned and evil grin. "Tonight is just a warning for you. If you step in my way, I won't hesitate to end you in front of your beloved princess!"

The connotations of Toffee's statement hit Marco like a ton of bricks. As much as he wanted to pull out his sword and lash out at the deplorable being, his body wouldn't move. The anxiety of what had happened to him previously made him feel powerless against Toffee.

Someone knocked on the door. "Marco, breakfast is ready." It was Marco's father.

"I see I've made my point clear," Toffee cackled. "Tread carefully, boy." A puff of green smoke expanded from where Toffee was seated, when it faded the ugly beast was nowhere within sight.

Marco jumped off of his bed and immediately started to pace back and forth trying to gather his thoughts and calm his near exploding heart. He needed to tell Star what just happened a soon as possible. The sound of porcelain clattering outside his door drew him away from his manic thoughts. "Is that pancakes I smell?"

"Yes, Marco. You really should come out and eat with your mother and I." His dad replied through the door.

"Sorry, no time for that." Marco opened up the door and grabbed a few pancakes before sprinting down the hallway. "I'm going to the library."

Marco's father stare at him zooming down the stairs in confusion. "Okay, just be back before dark." He said, slightly dejected.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed by when Marco rode up to the steps of the Echo Creek library. After chaining his bike to the rack, he marched in and up to the counter. "I need everything you have on the mystic arts."

"Second floor, left hand far corner." The librarian directed without looking up from his book.

"Thanks."

Hours passed and books piled higher around Marco. He felt like his head was going to explode from all of his reading. Everything from different planes of existence to cursed relics and mythical creatures. He stopped halfway through a chapter titled "Creatures From Other Dimensions". A portrait of a purple woman with six arms and butterfly wings had caught his attention.

It looked an awful lot like Star's Mewberty form. Marco began reading aloud softy. "These Beings call themselves 'Mewmans' and are capable of terrifying magics. They take the appearance of a human unless extremely aggravated. When aggravated, these beings transform into monsters with multiple arms. It seems as though this form allows for much greater magical potential."

As he studied the chapter he noticed an odd footnote. The note briefly explained there existed a set of maps and spells to traverse the dimensions undetected. It also stated that another book contained all of the information. "The Arcane Guide to Secret Travel and Eldritch Magic"

Marco quickly searched through the shelves and piles of books for one with a matching title. What he found was a leather bound book with gold embossing on the spine. The pages were yellow and brittle to the touch. Within was a series of complex glyphs he immediately recognized to be from the elders who taught him to translate ancient texts. This could be the key to getting to Mewni.

He put all of the other books back on their shelves and headed to the front counter. "I'd like to buy this book from you. And no, I'm not interested in checking it out."

"Kid, you can just take that book. No one has ever checked it out and it's been here since the library opened." The librarian looked up at him. "Not sure why you'd want it though, the thing's just full of gibberish."

"Oh, I uh... I wanted to see if I could translate it for a summer project." Marco lied. In reality this book could be the deterring force for an impending catastrophe.

"Well~ Good luck on that, kid." The librarian waved her hand in dismissal and looked down at her book again.

It was around five in the evening when he made it home and holed up in his room again, this time with a pencil and a plan. The book was fairly easy to translate and held a surprising amount of information despite its thin appearance. Marco thought about stopping once he reached the section containing maps for traveling between Earth and Mewni but kept going on a gut feeling. There might be some spell in here that could save his bacon and in light of Toffee's threat he needed every countermeasure he could muster.

"Phoenix Ashes?" The gut feeling couldn't be more right. "Revive yourself or a party member as long as they have died within seven minutes. Once learned, the spell will auto-cast upon death of the caster." He read. "This is amazing!" Now if only he could remember the tips and tricks Glossaryk had taught him for casting magics.

"There's a whole lot more to magic than a wand and a fancy incantation, my boy. I'm only teaching you this so you don't get drawn into Eclipsa's power lust again. Just remember to dip down, there's a whole world full of magical potential out there and the deeper you go, the more powerful it is." Marco recalled the lesson as best he could.

He sat down cross legged like the monks had taught him and began to meditate, trying to grasp the power within. It only took a few minutes before his eyes flicked open, now glowing an intense fiery blue. Time to test out a spell. Focusing on an image of a sword, he acted out drawing the blade from a sheath. The result was a short blue blade in his hands, it flickered and sputtered then gave out.

"Well, that's a good start." Marco mumbled before faceplanting onto his bed. Drawing magic from the cosmos was exhausting. Soon he drifted off into sleep.

"Marco!" Star called out happily. "You came back!"

"Yeah. I did promise, didn't I?" Marco replied with a smile that faded. "Look, something happened and we really need to talk."

She started panicking. "It's not about last night, is it?" A frown formed on her face.

"No, nononono. Star, last night was amazing. What I need to talk to you about is Toffee."

Star's eyes went wide and her face paled. "What about Toffee?"

"He showed up after I woke up today." Marco explained the situation. "He told me that If I tried to interfere with his plan he'd kill me in front of your eyes."

"Oh, Marco... This is bad! I need to tell my parents about this!" Stars panic was growing by the second. She stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing Marco's hand and dragging him along.

"Star! Wait!" He tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Before long she had dragged him to the royal bedchamber.

"Mom! Dad!" She bellowed out, stirring them from their sleep. "Marco's in trouble! Toffee attacked him!"

At the mention of Toffee the king and queen of Mewni sat bolt upright. "Toffee?!" they yelled in unison.

"Yup." Star nodded enthusiastically. "We need to go get Marco, right now."

"Hold on, Star..." Marco tried to speak up again but was completely ignored.

"What do you mean, Star?" Queen Butterfly questioned. "How do you know Toffee attacked Marco?"

Star looked to Marco. "Tell them what you told me."

"I don't think they can see or hear me, Star." He replied.

"Oh..."

Marco contemplated for a moment before speaking again. "Tell them about the Blood Moon Ball and how our souls are bound together forever now." That seemed like a reasonable explanation. It was the only one that made sense, anyway.

"Are you sure, Marco?" She waited for a reply.

Marco nodded at her and smiled. "It makes more sense than 'Marco visited me in my guarded room without using dimensional scissors and told me'."

"Oh yeah. True true..." She mumbled before recounted the event in as much detail as she could, finishing off with a "-and that's how I know he's in danger."

Star's parents stared at her, dumbfounded, then looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we'll go get Marco." King Butterfly announced.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Star bounced up and down excitedly. "I'll go get ready!" She took off with a bunny blast and zoomed down the hall to her room, knocking over all of the guards in the process.

After the Butterfly company readied themselves and Marco had managed to wake himself up, Queen Moon sheared open a portal with her scissors. It led right into Star's old bedroom where Marco sat waiting. Instead of his usual red hoodie, he was wearing a leather jacket and had his sword strapped to his side. A peculiar book tucked under his left arm.

"I'm ready to go whenever, I already told my parents I was going to Mewni for the summer." He began walking toward the portal as Star and her parents stepped through.

"Good, good." King River rumbled. "Now please do hurry, we don't want to attract any unwanted-"

Before the king could finish his statement, there was a loud explosion and the room filled with a mist.

"What did I tell you about interfering with my plan?" Toffee's voice sounded. A gnarled green hand shot out and grabbed tightly around Marco's throat. Star and family, weapons at the ready, began to charge.. Toffee simply raised his free and and a large transparent box formed around them. "Now Star, don't look away."

Marco struggled, dropping his book as he tried drawing his sword. Toffee was quicker to the draw, though, and promptly stabbed the teenage boy through the heart. "GUAHH!" Marco wheezed out as the life drained from him.

"NO!" Star screamed. "MARCO!" She collapsed to the floor, sobbing inconsolably.

The king and queen of Mewni just looked away. It was too late to save Marco and they couldn't do anything to escape the box. "I'm so sorry, Star..." They both started out, but it didn't help the situation. Queen Moon turned to face Toffee and gave him a look colder than dry ice.

"Even after I warned you..." Toffee muttered, throwing Marco's lifeless body to the side and turning to face the trapped royal family. "This is a warning to all of you. I _will_ get my way." Another puff of mist and the demon and his trap vanished.

Star ran to Marco's side and collapsed yet again. She checked his vitals, no breathing, no pulse. "No... You can't be dead. Wake up! Wake up, Marco! You can't leave me alone." She pulled him into a hug cried into his chest.

King River had to pull her away from the fallen boy and received a few bruises from her kicking at him. "Now Star, there's nothing we can do. He's gone." He graveled. This statement got her to stop flailing.

A new portal was cut open and the three stared to step through, but the sound of rapidly turning pages caught their attention. Marco's book flipped open to the page titled "Phoenix Ashes" and began to emanate a blinding light. The lifeless body of Marco Diaz began to levitate, the sword removed from him. The light got brighter, flashed red, blue, and then the room fell into darkness.

Marco groaned loudly. The last thing he remembered was the blade running him through. "What happened?" He tried to move but it became obvious rather quickly that he shouldn't do that when his pain intensified tenfold.

"Marco?" Star hesitated. She was fairly certain he had died, after all there was no way someone could survive being stabbed in the the heart.

"Yeah?" He replied sheepishly though labored breaths.

She ran to him and glomped him, squeezing tightly much to Marco's discomfort. "I thought you were gone!"

Even Queen Butterfly had no idea what had happened. It was obvious that magic was afoot. None that she'd ever seen and that made her nervous. "Where did you learn that?" She asked authoritatively.

"Phoenix Ashes?" Marco replied with a grunt. He hadn't ever known how difficult it could be to pry an overexcited princess off of his person. "I learned it from that book. I found in the library."

Moon walked over to the book on the ground and picked it up. It was written in the language of dimensional monks. "Who taught you to read this?"

He tried with all of his might to get Star to let go of him while answering the queen. "Monks from Heckapoo's dimension."

"Star." Moon sighed. "Let go of him. Marco, we'll have to discuss this more later."

"Awe." Star loosened her grip with a grumpy expression. "Fine, but first..." She kissed Marco on the lips, in plain view of all present.

Queen Moon, King River, and Marco all stood in shock.

 _ **A/N: Sorry if things got a little too weird or boring in this chapter, things kinda started writing themselves... I tried not to let the dialogue go stale or use the same words too much. Let me know how I did. Thanks for reading. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: He Who Seeks

_**A/N: To the reader who left a comment about the convenience of a magical book in a small town library... Thank you for the input, it really forces me to think. This chapter is going to be a bit dialogue heavy because of explanation. I also apologise ahead of time if this chapter seems jumpy, dialogue is the weakest part of writing my writing skill. It's also because(spoilers) of the new character and how unsure I am of how he should be interacting with everyone. :P**_

"Star! What are you doing?" Marco said, still shocked.

"Oh, come on Marco! It's not like we haven't kissed before." Star said, grinning ear to ear. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Marco just casually rubbed his neck. "Yeah, but we've never kissed in front of your parents."

This was no revelation as Queen Moon had nearly dropped Marco's book and King River was now dancing in circles mumbling "I knew it" over and over. Moon recovered from her shock and looked over at the young couple. "Are you sure he's who you want, Star?" Her voice was filled with concern.

She looked at her mother and nodded, then gave a thumbs up. "Yup, and he knows what it means already."

"Right, before things get too awkward... I see you've figured out the book, young lad." A voice from the shadows interjected into the conversation. It belonged to a man in a smoke grey robe who slowly stepped into view, hands in the air. "My name is Johan Keeper, and it is my duty to find and train the magically inclined before disaster strikes."

Marco had trouble making heads and tales of the situation and it was pretty obvious he wasn't the only one who felt confused. Everyone else had paused to stare at the new figure.

"Yeah, a likely story." Star raised her wand at Johan. "How do we know you're not one of Toffee's monsters come to kill Marco again?"

The man sighed and pulled back his hood to reveal the face of Echo Creek's old librarian. "I think this should be evidence enough for you, young Princess Star Butterfly."

"You're definitely don't look like a monster but how do you know my name?" Star asked, no less tense than before.

"You really think I wouldn't be keeping tabs on all of the magical goings ons here? It is my job, after all." He replied.

This answer seemed to satisfy her enough to make her drop guard. "So, Mr. Keeper. What do you want with Marco?" She also wanted to ask what book he meant but figured it was probably the one her mother was holding.

"Yeah, what do you want with me? I just got that book from the library-" The realization hit him. "That's no ordinary library, is it?"

"Spot on, kiddo. You catch on quickly." Johan clapped. "My family line has been in charge of managing all of the magic items and finding those who would be wielders. We set up a library as a trial of sorts to vet out the non-magical. You passed and now the duty falls to me to train you."

"Hold on, trial? This doesn't make sense at all. I mean- I get the magic part because Glossaryk taught me the basics but, all this 'family duty' stuff sounds way too convenient." Marco started to rant. All eyes in the room were on him as he paced.

Star attempted to say something but Johan cut her off, offering more explanation to Marco. "My family was the first to be contacted by the Mewmans. Hundreds of years ago they brought their magic here, giving us items imbued with charms and encrusted with jewels that helped enhance our potential. Your book is one of those items. It's called 'The Book of Need' and always contains what knowledge will be most useful to its master."

At the mention of this, Queen Moon flipped open the book and tried to read the contents to confirm. "All nonsense, the book is just full of random characters. Regardless, it still is written in the ancient dimensional text." She made it clear that there was only a limited trust in Johan's words.

"Ah, about that... The only one who can read it is the person it chooses as its master." Johan gestured to Marco. "In other words, it only reacts to him."

"I'm still confused, but can we resolve this tomorrow? It's late and we don't know when Toffee could show up again." Marco complained.

Star, King River, and Queen Moon all nodded in agreement with Marco. Everything could be talked over tomorrow, including the connotations of Star kissing Marco. Moon pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut a portal to the courtyard.

After all had stepped through, River spoke up. "Johan Keeper, you can take one of the guest chambers. Marco, you can stay in Star's chambers."

"River!" Moon exclaimed, very displeased with the suggestion.

"What? If they're mature enough to kiss, then they are mature enough to share bedchambers.

Moon sighed and contemplated for a moment. "Alright, but we will be holding a serious discussion about this tomorrow."

Star and Marco looked to each other and blushed heavily. What were they expected to do? Both their thoughts were racing, filled with fantasy of what could take place on those velvet bed sheets.

 _ **A/N: If you have a problem with me adding Starco lemon to my fic or are not old enough to view adult oriented content then you may want to skip to the end. You've been warned!**_

Marco snapped out of fantasizing first. "Uh, Star? Where'd everyone go?" They were completely alone out in the courtyard of the Mewni castle.

Star didn't reply at all. Instead she started to gnaw on her wand and mumble and moan lightly. Her face turned a deep red and the hearts on her cheeks started glowing faintly. "Marco, don't- Not there..."

After hearing that, Marco grabbed Star's hand started dragging her through the castle to her room. As they progressed, he tried to rationalize his thoughts. It was only natural for a boy to have at least some fantasy regarding a magical princess from another dimension, right?

They made it to Star's door and the guards held the door open for the two. Never had he felt more embarrassed as he dragged a blushing, uncontrollably giggling princess into her bedroom. She just looked so cute with her fantasy expression and he didn't know if he could hold himself back, but he had to try.

The door slammed behind the couple and Marco had to splash Star with water to get her out of fantasy land. "I'll sleep on the floor." He told her.

Her reaction was to throw him onto the bed and jump on him. "Not gonna happen! We're sleeping together tonight, Marco!" She yelled out excitedly.

Marco's thoughts were racing, he could feel where she was sitting and it wasn't good. The resolve of the future king was fading quickly into the horizon as a dampness soaked through his jeans and boxers. "Wait, Star! Think this through!" The last thing he wanted was to go too far and hurt her.

Star giggled and proceeded to kiss him. "I already have," She proclaimed joyfully. "And I like where this is going!"

Everything went still in Marco's mind. "Then- You're okay with having sex with me? What if I hurt you?"

"Don't be silly, Marco. You won't hurt me." She smiled and kissed him again. "Now let's do something about all these clothes."

Marco fumbled about, trying to undress without falling off of the bed, then helped Star undress. As he pulled up her dress, he noticed something odd. She was commando. No bra or panties. "Uh... Star? How come you're not wearing any underwear?" If Marco wasn't blushing before, he sure was now.

"Well~ I was kinda expecting this to happen tonight, so I thought I'd make it easier on you." She explained, picking up where Marco left off in disrobing her.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his mind was too occupied with the beautiful sight of Star naked before him. It was taking everything within his power not to just pounce on her and live out some fantasies.

The look on his face said everything to her. "It's okay, Marco." She fell back into the pile of pillows atop the velvet sheets. "Give me a night I'll never forget."

Marco carefully climbed on top of her, his hands shaking. This was both of their first times, so how could she be so calm about it? All he knew about sex was a basic talk from his parents and what he'd seen on the internet. Maybe he was so nervous because he didn't want to spoil things with Star. "You sure?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm sure." She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

Where to start... Marco began recalling the steps for foreplay he'd read online. First: Kissing, use your lips and tongue to tantalize her erogenous zones. Start on her lips and move slowly down to her breasts. "Okay, you've got this." He mumbled to himself, starting out with a deep kiss.

As Marco worked his way down to Star's breasts from her lips, he could feel her breath becoming heavier. Did that mean she getting turned on? Time for step two: Use your hands to massage her breasts as you move down to tease her clit with your tongue.

"Marco..." Star exhaled, breath shaky. She was biting her lip in effort hold back further moans but it was fruitless, Marco's tongue just felt too good on her clitoris. The combined stimulation of her breasts and clit was enough to make her arch her back and moan loudly as she went over the edge.

"Star, did you just cum?" He asked, a hint of smugness tainting his voice.

She looked away and blushed violently. "Maybe..." Suddenly Star took the lead, pushing Marco down on his back and crawling between his legs. This was her first time seeing a fully erect penis. It was much bigger than she thought it would be, much to her pleasant surprize. She began lightly rubbing the tip with her thumb.

It was Marco's turn to try and stifle his moans. Having someone besides himself rub his member was completely different than when he did it solo. The sensation was a whole new level of of pleasure. If this was just foreplay, how much better would the real deal feel?

Star had worked up the courage to lick Marco's tip and gradually take as much of his penis into her mouth as would fit. At this point she couldn't keep herself from sliding a few fingers into her vagina, following the rhythm of her sucking.

"Star," Marco started to tense up. "I'm- Gonna cum!" He called out between breaths. His hips bucked as he tried to hold out. It was only a few seconds after the warning that he came to orgasm, filling her mouth with his load.

Star sat up and offered a surprisingly sexy half-lidded stare at Marco as she swallowed his seed. "So this is what it tastes like... I want more!" she licked her lips and tried to crawl on top of her betrothed again.

Marco was able to regain his thoughts before she pinned him down. "I think that's far enough for tonight." He sat up and placed his hands on Star's shoulders. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow and I'm worried about taking things too far tonight."

Star's eager and lustful look faded to that of dejection. "Was I not good enough for you? Do you not want me?" She was nearly in tears.

"No, it's not that. I do want you, and I'd love to go all out tonight but I feel like it would be better to work up to that." He pulled her into a loving embrace. "So we can get to know each other more intimately and figure out what we do and don't like sexually, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." She hugged him back. "It's just... I'm worried about losing you. Especially with what happened earlier." Her grip tightened on him.

"I'm not going to leave you." Marco fell back into the pile of pillows, pulling her down on top of him. "Besides, If I try to run away it'd be treason." He teased.

They both giggled and cuddled together before exchanging tired 'I love yous' and falling asleep in each other's arms.

...

Marco was first to rouse from slumber. In his drowsy state it took him a moment to notice that his head was nuzzled right between Star's breasts. What had happened last night? Did they have sex? A knock at the door only served to increase his panic. He couldn't even muster a voice to answer.

A few agonizing seconds passed before the door bolt slid open and none other than Queen Butterfly walked in. "It's time for you two to get up, King River is waiting in his chambers for us." Her tone made it clear that she wasn't happy with the situation.

 _ **A/N: I know a lot of you are going "Woah, wait a minute! It's only been a day since they got together. Isn't this a little too fast?" Eh. If you consider that they've practically been dating since maybe a week or so of her being on Earth(Minus the Jackie stuff) and probably have a lot of repressed desires, then not really. I also know a lot of others are going, "Hey, aren't they a bit too young for that kind of a relationship?" For you, I now present to you why I have no problems writing lemon of Starco.**_

 _ **In this fic's cannon Star and Marco are betrothed, so**_

 _ **I feel like it's necessary to the progression of the story.(Moreso later :P)**_

 _ **In Mewnian law, both parties are likely of age.**_

 _ **In actual law, as long as the characters are fictional it's not illegal.(US law. I don't know about other countries, though.)**_

 _ **I hope this is reason enough for concerned readers to understand why I chose to add in such a scene. I tried to keep it as vague as possible but the story writes itself, so... Anyway, I did add an OC(please don't hate me). Sorry this chapter took a while, I like to take my time when writing 'romance' scenes. Oh, before I forget. Everything with the OC is very much intended. :P Future chapters may also be slow on coming out because I'm studying for tests right now, so bare with me. I promise there will be more. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Union

_**A/N: I've kind of decided that this is going to start being written more like an AU fic instead of canon continuation. I may also be incorporating some popular fan theory but I'm undecided on that. Anyway... For now, all chugs on at the normal speed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as previous chapters and please don't freak out at what goes on in this chapter. This story writes itself, I just push the keys for it...**_

Marco had never been more thankful for a blanket in his entire life. After all, what could be more embarrassing than being walked in on while spending some _quality_ time with the love of your life... By her mother. "Y- Yes, Ma'am!" He stammered.

Queen Moon sighed as she turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. In her eyes, the nature of Star's relationship with Marco was still slightly unacceptable. At least they could have the decency to wait until after marriage to indulge in such intimate affections.

Marco took a few deep breaths and located his clothes. Hopefully this attire was good enough for an audience with the king and queen. His mind was still racing from the jumble of events that had been his weekend. Only a now woken and groggy Star could pull him out of his dazed rush.

"Good morning, Marco." She yawned and started rubbing her eyes. "Last night was fantastic, though I wish we could've gone all the way..." There was no embarrassment visible on her face as she finished her statement.

"Heheh.. Yeah." He tried laughing it off but the effort couldn't hide his blushing. Good, so they hadn't gone all the way yet. Marco felt like it was something they needed to work up to, as much as he wanted to just go all out on their first night. "Anyway, your parents are waiting for us. We need to get ready."

With that mention, Star sat bolt upright in a panic. She knew exactly where this was headed. It was going to be a talk on the responsibilities of the royal family and how she and Marco were basically married now that they'd slept together. They'd make it official by bringing in a priest. "MARCO!" She screeched. "You can't go in that! Here!"

Before Marco knew what was happening, Star had pulled out her wand and cast a spell that turned his casual red hoodie and jeans into a shimmering royal purple suit with golden shoulder tassels. "Uh... Star, what's going on? Is it that important for me to have formal wear?" He quizzed, staring at the fine linens he was now wearing.

"Duh! This is a really important meeting about our future, Marco!" She was frantically casting spells for primping. "We need to look our best for the ceremony." Her spelling splurge ended with a beautiful display.

The boy stood, flabbergasted at the sight of a princess in an astonishingly complex white gown. Adorning the gown were golden flower blossoms and the same purple colored pleats leading down the front of the skirt. Unlike other fancy things Marco had seen her wearing, the skirt wasn't poofing out but instead flowed down to her ankles. "...Ceremony?" He shook off his ogling.

"Gah! I don't have time to explain." She exclaimed, grabbing Marco by the hand and dragging him once again through the castle.

As they tore through the halls, Marco tried to reason out what she could've meant by a ceremony. Surely she didn't mean a wedding but with all that happened it wouldn't be surprising. This wasn't how he'd envisioned it at all. This was too rushed. "Star!" He tried to grab her attention.

The royal bedchambers were in sight when Star finally slowed down and replied to Marco. "What?" She stopped and knocked at the door. "We don't really have a lot of time to talk."

"Is this going to turn into a wedding ceremony?" The nervousness was very potent in his voice.

Star looked away and twiddled her thumbs. "Maybe," She couldn't give a definite answer because she was only about ninety nine percent certain of the outcome, but Mewni law did say something about the queen only being able to have one partner and they had pretty much sealed the deal last night. "I mean we did get fairly intimate last night. They probably think we actually-"

The chamber doors swung open to reveal King River and Queen Moon sitting at a small table in the middle of the room. River looked confused at the young couple's attire and Moon just rested her head in her hand. "Star, Marco, why are you- Never mind, just come sit down." She gestured to two empty velour chairs.

"O- Okay." Star was incredibly nervous over what could happen next and Marco was just hoping he wasn't going to banished for sleeping with the princess. They both sat in the waiting chairs hesitantly.

A high tension silence passed between the generations of Butterfly family as Moon picked up a book titled "Responsibilities of the Butterfly Family" and began reading to herself. River cleared his throat and looked like he was about to speak but quickly closed his mouth when his wife set down the book.

"I'm sure Star is well aware of the connotations of the actions taken last night. However, Marco, I'm sure you are not totally aware of Mewni law." She began. "First of all, Star, as the successor to the throne can only take one man. This means that you, Marco, must marry Star. You've already spent the night intimately, have you not?" Moon seemed frustrated at the situation but understood that nothing could be done.

The answer was made clear enough by the expressions pasted on the younger generation. Star and Marco looked at each other. Star with a mixture of excitement and a little fear, and Marco with a look of terror. They knew that by kissing, they had agreed to marriage at some point. "We didn-"

Their reply was cut off by River. "Now calm down, you two. It's nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, I'm glad you chose Marco." He groveled in his kingly voice. "I think he has the potential to be a great king."

The queen face-palmed. "While I don't disagree, you should've waited until after being wed." She scolded. "It would have certainly clear up a lot of this headache."

"So, does this mean we're going to have a wedding ceremony today?" Star asked slowly.

"It's not going to be anything fancy but yes." King River answered. "Unfortunately, with Toffee still a threat we can't afford any major venues."

Marco's jaw dropped to the floor. He was getting married today... Things sure went from zero to one hundred in a hurry. "You mean, like, right now today?" All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"Yes, and no." It was the queen's turn to reply. "Tonight we will hold a closed ceremony with only a few guests. We've already sent for your parents, Marco. They have agreed and will be here this evening. We will send for you when everything is ready."

With that, the soon-to-be-wed were escorted back to Star's bedchambers. A familiar figure sat waiting for them by the door. It was Johan Keeper, who looked up at the pair now standing in front of the door.

"Yo. You took your dear sweet time." He stood and propped himself up with a solid oak staff. "Go get changed, it's time for your training."

...

The training Johan had put them through was exhausting and overwhelming. It had been a long day so far but it wasn't over. There was still a marriage to worry about. Star had been rushed off by the castle maids as soon as they made it back to her chambers, and Marco had been rushed off by a few butlers.

"Isn't this a little overkill? I can bathe myself." Marco grunted as the butlers scrubbed him down.

"That may be true but you're basically royalty now, and as such, it is our duty to take care of these things." The oldest looking of the butlers retorted.

As much as Marco didn't really like it, this was a change he was going to have to get used to. It was only an hour till the ceremony anyway, so it's not like he had much time to complain anyway. For all he knew the fitting of his suit would take almost that long. "Fine. How much longer until we're done here?"

"Right now. There's a warm towel waiting for you in the dressing room. After you've dried off we will begin fitting your suit." The eldest butler spoke again.

"Okay." Marco stepped out of the bath and walked into the dressing room. At least part of his bathing ritual was preserved. He could dry himself off without assistance.

As he grabbed the towel and wrapped himself up he couldn't help but feel like he was drying off with a luxurious bed. The thread count and overall softness of the towel was bliss on his skin after the long and rigorous training. After a while of basking he called for the butlers to help him dress.

Only the older butler came in. He was carrying a suit very similar to the one Star had given him earlier when they talked to her parents. It fit like a glove to Marco much to the butler's delight. Less work for him and more time to attend to other matters. "You look like a proper prince, Sir."

By the time all was said and done it was only fifteen minutes until Marco needed to be in the throne room for his wedding. He could feel the pressure of the event starting to creep up his spine as he made his way through the castle. "Welp. Here it goes." The large wooden doors swung open the moment he touched them.

A new group of butlers and maids ushered him up onto a podium and positioned him underneath a wedding arch. The butlers returned to the door and the maids scrambled off to the right side of the arch, forming perfect lines. The lights in the room faded slightly and all of the bustling and conversation between guests died down.

All eyes were focused on the door, waiting for the bride to walk in. The clock struck seven PM, the bell tolled, and right in the instant Star and her father walked into the room. A slow melody began playing as the father and daughter pair moved through the isle.

Marco had to stop himself from dropping his jaw. Star looked amazing. If the dress she had dawned earlier in the day was beautiful, this outfit was on a whole new level. A snow white dress, adorned with pearled embroidery. In place of her usual red devil horn headband was a white headband and veil.

Marco and Star locked eyes as she climbed the steps to the podium and she offered up an embarrassed smile. It was obvious to her that Marco was astounded by her absolute beauty. She stopped just to the right of Marco and turned to face him.

King River walked past them and pulled a small book from his left breast pocket. He cleared his throat. "Star, Marco. Take each other's hands."

Marco turned to Star and offer out his hands. She placed hers in his and the two smiled at each other.

"Right," River flipped open the book and began to read. "I hereby declare you, by the powers vested in me as the king of Mewni, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, sealed together for all eternity by the sacred oath of matrimony. Marco Butterfly, you may now kiss the bride."

Marco lifted the veil over Star's face and leaned in for a kiss. She met his lips with hers and the audience of 15 applauded. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand and exited the throne room. It was time for them to Star's- their bedchamber.

 _ **A/N: Yup, this chapter got weird. Wasn't expecting to actually get them married but I guess that's where things felt right to go. I apologize for the delay in pushing out this chapter and for any apparent lack of quality. My life has been pretty busy recently with a bunch of stupid obligations. I hope you enjoyed the strange adventures of blood lovers and co. so far and sincerely hope for your continued patronage. The next chapter is going to take a while as well, but it will be coming. :P If you want updates then you can get them by following my author blog, Xelthias on Tumblr.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Honeymoon

_**A/N: "Start the chapter off with yet another author's note, why don'cha?" - Xelthias Merecy 2k17. Anyway, this chapter is LEMONS! I called it honeymoon for a reason, y'all. If you're not comfortable with adult oriented content or are not 18+ I don't suggest you read this chapter, I'll try to recap any plot points later. This chapter will also be shorter than most of the other chapters because it's purely lemons. Warnings aside, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews and special thanks to a four legged friend for reviewing every chapter. :)**_

Somewhere between the throne room and their bedchambers, Marco had worked up the courage to carry Star princess style. He wasn't about to take their honeymoon lightly and had planned out a one day vacation of sorts with her. For now though, some _quality_ time with each other amid the sheets.

The sun was setting and the moon began to show its soft blue glow as the lovers entered their room. With the door firmly shut behind them, Marco set his wife gently atop the lush bedspread and began disrobing.

"Marco, are you sure you want to go all the way tonight? I mean, you were pretty concerned about our pacing last time." Star propped herself up with some pillows to get a better view of her husband.

"I'm sure, Star. Our wedding night is the perfect time to start getting to know each other more intimately." He smiled at her, struggling to undo his pants.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure." She smiled back.

Marco had finally figured out the pants and began helping Star undress. "Lets just take things slow, we've got all night after all." He slid the zipper on her dress down and pulled her hair out of it's bun.

The now naked couple lay cuddling, both nervous about how the night would progress. It was Marco who made the first move, rolling on top of Star and kissing her lightly. She responded in kind by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. Every kiss was deep and full of passion. Somehow this felt different than last night, there was less lust and more love in their actions.

Star abruptly rolled over, pushing Marco down and straddling him. She leaned back in for more kisses and started grinding against his erect member slowly. The stimulation was much more intense than in their previous night as well. Star couldn't help but moan into Marco's lips as her pace increased.

"Star..." Marco moaned lightly. He began to massage her breasts, using his thumbs to brush her nipples. The sensation of her dripping wet folds grinding against his penis was nearly orgasmic. He was struggling to keep from releasing his load.

Apparently it was just as good for her. She had started shaking and biting her lip, her body was hot and her breathing rapid. He hands wandered Marco's torso, feeling out all of his contours and trying to distract herself from her impending orgasm.

It was a futile attempt for the both of them to drag it out any further. Marco's hips bucked as he came and the extra movement caused Star to cave. They threw their heads back in almost perfect synchronization as wave after wave of the most intense pleasure they'd ever had hit them.

"That was amazing!" Star stated between shaky breaths before collapsing in a sweaty pile atop Marco. "I hope the rest of the night is as good as this."

Marco wrapped his arms around her and tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, me too."

The two basked in the afterglow for a while before Star sat up again. "Let's go all out now. No holding back." She looked a complacent Marco in the eyes before falling back spread eagle.

"Okay." He smiled and crawled over to her. They were going to become one tonight, and while the thought was somewhat scary to him another thought was far more invasive. Weren't they going to need protection?

It was like Star could read his mind and pulled him closer, positioning his tip against her entrance. "It's okay, Marco. Humans can't get Mewmans pregnant," She said, giving him a gentle kiss. "So let's not waste any more time tonight worrying about that."

Marco nodded and took a deep breath. Right now the focus needed to be on Star and nothing else. He tentatively pushed his penis into her vagina, slowly sinking his length all the way in.

Star bit her bottom lip hard and squirmed. This sensation was totally new to her, she thought it was supposed to hurt but honestly felt incredible. Every time he moved it was a new wave of pleasure, not overwhelming but it felt way better than anything before. She felt truly connected to Marco, and that closeness only added to the experience.

"You okay, Star?" Marco asked, coming to a stop. She had making a face that looked almost like a grimace and smile fused together.

"Yeah, don't stop." She panted back her reply and pulled him into a hug with her arms and legs.

"Okay." Marco began moving again, slow and steady. He felt like he was melting into Star as they tangled together in their sensual lovemaking session.

They kissed and Star matched Marco's rhythm, each thrust drawing them closer to climax. The sensation of union was driving their focus on love making and forcing out all lust, leaving the newlywed couple in a moment of pure innocent bliss.

"Cumming!" Marco grunted. He was thrusting more aggressively now thanks in part to Star setting the rhythm with her legs.

"Me- Me too!" She locked her legs and arms around him as he filled her.

"I love you, Star." Marco whispered into her ear after a moment of heavy breathing.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you too, Marco."

Hours seemed to pass slowly by before the two finally collapsed from multiple orgasms and exhaustion. Nearly too tired to continue, they pulled up the blankets and cuddled their way to sleep.

...

Marco found himself being shaken awake by Star. She had a worried expression on her face and was calling his name intensely. He jumped back pulling a portion of the quilting along with him. "Oh, Star. It you. Don't scare me like that."

"Marco, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep and thrashing around." Her voice echoed a concerned tone.

"I- Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, looking down to process the nightmare he was just having.

In his dream the monster arm was back, except both his arms were now affected. Star in her Mewberty form was laying at his feet, unconscious. Marco turned and marched off through the barren and scorched battlefield, only to be struck by a weak narwhal blast. He turned to face the attacker. It was Star, struggling to her feet. She muttered something and her wand began to glow a bright red. A brilliant beam fired forth and struck him square in the chest.

Star scooted closer to the pondering Marco and wrapped her arms around him. "Must've been a pretty bad dream, so I'm not gonna ask about it." She spoke softly. "Anyway, it's early afternoon and we have a full schedule ahead of us."

"Right," Marco was still in a bit of a daze from being woken so suddenly on top of that nightmare. "Let's get ready."

The two had dressed and were walking through the castle hand in hand, making their way to the artisan's district. It was the first stop on their little vacation and Marco had a gift for Star to pick up there, anyway.

"So what are you getting here that's so important?" Star asked, skipping along happily.

"An Earth custom." Marco replied, smiling at her.

"Oh~ Cool!" Star smiled.

They stopped just outside a large tent. Loud metallic clangs resounded from inside and the tent itself emitted a soft orange glow. A large sign hung from the front of the tent that read 'Andre's Blacksmithery and Forge'.

"Ah, customers." a gravely voice muttered. "Come in!" Andre lifted the flaps on the tent and ushered the couple in.

Star was immediately drawn to a large rack of polished swords in the far corner, pulling Marco along with her. "Wow! These are fantastic!" She exclaimed, pointing generically at the stash.

"Why, thank you. 'Tis an honor to have me work praised by the royal family." Andre bowed. "What brings you to me shop, if ye don't mind me askin'?"

Marco piped up. "Oh, I'm here to collect an order I made yesterday."

"Ah yes. The adamantite and gold rings?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, those are the ones." Marco replied.

The man dug around on a table by a large anvil for a few minutes before returning with rings in hand. "Me finest works yet, adamantite is a tricky metal to get right."

Marco accepted the rings and inspected them thoroughly. Each one was amazingly detailed, gold ribbons intertwined with the dark steel color of the adamantite in a perfect band. "Incredible." He was nearly speechless at the quality of workmanship.

"Thank you, and don't worry about the cost. Consider it a gift for the newlyweds." Andre smiled and patted Marco on the back.

"Awe. That's really nice of you, Andre." Star interjected into the conversation. Apparently she was done ogling the sharp point objects.

"Yeah. Thank you, Andre." Marco said, pushing the wad of money back down into his pocket. "Well, we still have some other places to visit so we'll be heading out now."

"Alright. Come again!" Andre again held open the flaps on his tent to let Marco and Star out.

After walking through the artisan's district a bit more, they stopped in front of an empty lot to have a little picnic. A blue blanket was placed down on the ground and the two sat next to each other, fishing small sandwiches from a basket.

"So, what are those rings for?" Inquired Star between bites.

Marco turned to face her. "Alright. So on Earth, when people get married they wear rings on the third finger of their left hand. It's a symbol of the undying love and commitment to each other."

"Oh~! Wedding rings. Yeah, I saw an ad about those on the TV." The realization dawned on her. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! You got us wedding rings?!" She jumped up and danced around excitedly.

"I did, now calm down so I can put the ring on you." Marco stood up and pulled the rings out of his pocket, chuckling slightly at her giddiness.

"Okay," She took a deep breath while holding out her left hand and looking away. "Okay, okayokay."

"Star, it's not going to bite you. You can look." Marco said, stifling his laughter. This whole reaction was hilarious, he had expected something like this but not so extreme.

Star just peeked through the fingers of her right hand, which was covering her face and mumbled something unintelligible.

Marco took a deep breath and grabbed her left hand. He then grabbed the smaller of the two rings and slid it onto her finger. It fit like magic and the colors and design of the ring complimented her skin tone perfectly. After examining the fitment of the ring. He held out the other ring for Star to take. "Now it's your turn."

Star took the ring and studied it briefly before taking Marco's outstretched left hand and placing the ring on his finger. It again fit like magic and at the moment the ring was seated properly there seemed to be an odd sense of connection. Like the veil between their thoughts was somehow thinner for an instant.

"Huh, that's strange." Marco remarked. It couldn't have been the rings, they were just plain old rings from a plain old blacksmith, right?

"What's strange?" Star asked in a puzzled tone. She hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary just then and was just happy to have a matching ring to Marco's.

"Oh, nothing." He covered. "Let's head back to the castle, it's starting to get dark."

"Okay..." Star new something was up, from his dream earlier to how he'd been asking sort of distant the entire day. What was Marco not telling her? At this point she had every intention of finding out. Married people shouldn't keep secrets from their spouses.

 _ **A/N: I'm not sure how much shorter this chapter was compared to my other ones but I hope it was good enough for your reading pleasure. I tried not to be too in detail or vulgar with my language in the lemons scene, more or less because it was intended to capture the intimacy and passion involved with being newly married. Giving your virginity to your spouse should be a very special moment and I tried to reflect that. Anyway, please leave a review and if you want a way to stay updated on my progress, check out my profile. :) Xel, summoning complete. :) P.s. No Starco babies for you... Yet. :P**_


	6. Chapter 6: Magical Power of Gun

**_A/N: Thanks for all of the review and follows, guys. It's been an interesting week so far. I accidentally dissected my finger, so typing is a bit of a pain and I've been brainstorming over how I should foreshadow events later in this fic. Thanks for your continued reading, it means a lot to me. Please enjoy. :)_**

Star and Marco had been instructed to meet in the courtyard. Today was certainly shaping up to be interesting and Johan didn't seem to care so much that they had just gotten back from their honeymoon. He said that training was of the utmost importance and that he'd be sure to end today's session before it got too late.

In the courtyard there was a table and ten target dummies but no Johan. As they got closer, Marco noticed a selection of weaponry strewn across the table. One thing in particular that caught his eye was a pair of black cloth gloves with adamantite plates fixed to them. He walked up to the table and picked them up delicately.

"Careful with those, they're loaded." Johan called out from the distance.

This sudden announcement almost made Marco drop the gloves. How could gloves be loaded? He couldn't be sure if Johan was joking and thusly placed them back on the table. "What are all of these for?"

"There are places and times where magic won't save you. Today, you two are going to pick weapons and begin training with them for those situations." Johan was now standing behind the table idly flipping a knife in his hand.

"Oh! Oh! I choose this one!" Star enthusiastically declared, hefting up a claymore. "It's nice an' heavy."

Johan couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. It wasn't every day you got to see a princess enthused over weapons of war. He then turned to Marco and carefully handed him the adamantite gloves. "I think these suit you well."

Marco hesitantly took them and checked their weight. "I don't know, I kinda like swords and stuff." He slid the gloves on. The metal began to morph its shape, covering his hands and forearms in a dark silver. "Woah, what happened?"

"Good, they like you. Now step up in front of the table and take aim at your targets." Johan gestured forwards like a soldier. "Star, you're going to want to cover your ears and stay behind Marco."

She seemed confused but followed her instructions. "Is it really going to be loud?" It didn't make sense for something like a glove to make noise.

Johan was too busy correcting Marco's stance to answer, though her answer came in its own way when Marco swung his fist. An enormous blast rang out and could be heard for miles around. The sound drew several guards to the courtyard in a panic.

Marco was shaking. The kick and echoing sound were almost too much for him to handle. What were these? At the climax of his swing, it felt like his fist had collided with something massive. The target was gone, completely blown away.

"Right between the eyes." Johan remarked in a joking tone, waving up at the guards who had gathered around. "So, how do the gun gauntlets feel?" He gave a thumbs up.

"They're... Incredible," Marco marveled at the destruction in front of him. "But I'm not sure what just happened."

"Yeah, I'd like to know why those things cause such loud noises." Star chimed in, seemingly unfazed by the carnage.

"Well, it uses a contact explosive spell to cause a pressure wave forward, causing a very loud concussive blast as a side effect." Johan responded, gesturing at the gauntlets. "In layman's terms; if you hit it hard enough, it goes boom."

"Oh~ Okay." That was enough of an explanation for Star. "Can I have a pair?"

"I don't know, can you avoid breaking your hands?" Johan asked, cracking all of his knuckles at once.

"I don't know." Star began chewing on her wand absentmindedly.

Marco chuckled and looked down at the gauntlets again, fixated on their watery sheen. "So, why are they all liquidy like this? Is it permanent?"

"Only as permanent as half-congealed gorilla glue." he says with a straight face. "After all, you wouldn't want them coming off in the middle of combat, would you, or maybe taking a one way air trip to Czechoslovakia?"

"Where's Czechoslovakia?" Star asked, confusion growing.

"From here?" Johan asked, turning to Star. "About... Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

"It doesn't exist anymore, Star." Marco sighed. "It split into two countries a while ago. Anyway, can we get serious now, Johan? Do these actually come off?"

"They definitely do come off. Although they can't be pulled off, at least not easily." He responded, smiling for a moment before walking over to Marco and dragging his fingers through the substance, causing it to ripple like hot tar. "Right now it sticks to you about as much as... Half-congealed gorilla glue. You just need to will them off, and they'll return to their former state."

"What's 'gorilla glue'?" Star's confusion was nearly at its peak.

"It's like superglue but worse." Marco explained, trying to calm down from Johan's elusive replies.

"Oh. I'll stay away from that then..." She flashed back to when she accidentally glued her fingers together and had to beg Marco to help her.

Johan walked over to the table and picked up the claymore, flicking it up over his wrist before passing it into his other hand and twirling it, then passing it back over again. He turned around and walked back over to Star, grasping the blade firmly and presenting the hilt to her. "You seemed interested, care to try?"

"Coool~" Star took the sword from Johan and tried imitating him but almost immediately dropped it.

Johan watched it plunge two feet directly into the ground with a dull thunk, staring blankly at it before looking back up at Star. "It's a weapon. Not a toy." Ignoring the hypocrisy of his own statement, he pulled it up out of the ground before presenting it to her again. "This time, at least _try_ to hit the target."

Star took the blade again. "Okay." She took a stance and swung at one of the targets. The target dummy fell over, a huge dent in its side armor.

Marco golf-clapped at her achievement. "Nice hit." He called out with faux enthusiasm.

Johan nodded approvingly. "A solid strike. Now, that blade was an experiment of mine to create a mage's alternative to enchanted swords. It acts as a container for any spell cast on it, shaping the spell and making the effects less likely to escape. For starters, I would try willing an edge on it, or shrouding it in fire." he explained, suggesting basic uses.

"I thought you only kept magical artifacts," Marco said accusingly. "So why did you say you made this one?"

"Do you. Understand. How boring. It. Gets. Staring at a library. All. Day?" Johan replied, leaning down towards Marco and staring deep into his eyes. "Kids these days get to have all the shiny toys, at least let me make something interesting."

"Where did you learn how to make artifacts? Got a book on that?" It was Marco's turn to poke fun at Johan.

"It's called the Necronomicon, boy... Want to take a look? Hmm?" Johan replied with a sarcastic drawl. "Besides, do you even know the definition of 'artifact'?"

"No thanks, and yes," Two could play at that game. "I think you're the closest thing I could point out to describe an artifact, anyway."

Johan stared at Marco with a frown for several seconds before straightening up with a grimace. "You should watch your words carefully and pick your fights moreso, but unfortunately what you say is probably closer to the truth than I'd like to admit." He replied with a hint of exasperation and a sigh on his voice before he turned to check on Star.

"Burning~" Star muttered, staring at the blue flames now engulfing the claymore. " _Pretty colors._ " Her voice reduced to a semi creepy whisper.

"Oh, wonderful, a pyromaniac." Johan stated, sighing and scratching his head. "At least she hasn't gone and blown herself up yet." He paused, raising his voice. "Now try setting the dummy on fire... And please don't burn the castle down!"

Marco ignored the last part of Johan's statement, his concern more focused on the _small_ chance of explosion. "Yet?"

"You have a box, a stick of dynamite, and a match. Now, you have to put the lit dynamite _inside_ the box." Johan said with a little concern. "It's not a large chance but, how to phrase it... Does she even know what dynamite is?"

"I think that's the least of our worries right now." Marco raised a finger and sighed. "We should probably do something about Star before the courtyard burns to a crisp."

Maniacal laughter could be heard from Star's general direction as she swung the claymore around, nearly setting the grass on fire. One blow landed on a target dummy and it nearly exploded with the force and flame.

"She's _your_ wife, you go and do something about it." Johan replied simply. "I'll just make sure nothing outside the training ground burns down."

"I see how it is." Marco began marching toward Star as he grumbled. "Give the girl a flaming sword and let someone else deal with it."

Star seemed pretty tired out by the time Marco had walked up to her, panting heavily and resting against the table. "That was... Awesome!" She shouted as she attempted to lift the claymore again.

"Yeah, it kinda was." Marco agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling. "Do you feel familiar enough with that to not make unintentional explosions?"

"What do you mean?" Her head tilted like a puppy's. "Unintentional?"

"Oh just something Johan was talking about." He started to explain. "Just some possible side effects of using the claymore."

"Like?" She asked slowly.

"Exploding." Johan chimed in with the world's most blank stare. If anything could prove his seeming disconcern more, it would have been a bowl of popcorn.

"Like lit dynamite in a box." Marco clarified, offering a glare at Johan.

"No, it's what happens if the dynamite _doesn't_ go in the box that worries me." Johan retorted, making a placing gesture.

"What happens when the dynamite doesn't go in the box?" Apparently Johan's explanation wasn't exactly clear enough for Marco to understand.

"And what's dynamite?" Star threw in before Johan could answer.

"My god, and here I was being sarcastic. She really doesn't know what dynamite is." Johan responded with incredulity and a face-palm. "It makes explosions. Just be careful when you put spells in the blade."

"Oh~ I like explosions!" Star exclaimed.

Johan shook his head slowly and turned to Marco. "This is your wife?" His expression seemed to ask.

"Yeah..." Marco stated, awkwardly glancing at Johan. Admittedly she was kind of a ditz and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing right now. He turned back to Star and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Star, this explosion isn't the good kind."

"Unless you're trying to kill something. Possibly along with yourself." Johan continued dryly. "At least she's a good enough spellcaster that there shouldn't be a problem." He turned to Star and walked up to her. "Look... Don't try to cast on the blade, try to cast inside of the blade. Think of it as if it were a box. Nothing bad should happen as long as you do that."

"Like a box. Got it." Star repeated back in confirmation. "Can we be done training for today? I can't feel my arms."

"Yeah, I feel like we've got the basics down. That and you said we would be done before too late." Marco added.

"Yes yes, I agree that it's about time to wrap up here. I'll keep the weapons in the armory, you can come and get them at any time." Johan says with a quick nod. "I'll take the sword, just put the gauntlets on the table, they're a bit hard to hand off without dropping."

"Okay." The two chimed in unison, leaving their new magical items in the care of Mr. Keeper. It was off to the baths and then bed for them.

 ** _A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening/midnight snack time, peoples. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :) This author note is a bit longer because announcements. Johan is now being written almost entirely by a dear friend of mine who is also my new proof-reader, uGuardian. Thusly Johan has undergone a subtle change in writing styles. I wrote the original dialogue in the previous chapters, though he's going to be largely the same. Writing via co-op with Eugene(not his actual name, just a play on his username) is pretty fun so you can expect more content like this in the future, even if Johan isn't present. Now for his introduction:_**

" ** _Yo." - uGuardian_**

 ** _Anyway, please don't be too salty over my decision to start writing this as a pseudo co-op, I really needed a proof reader and he volunteered. I.e. I asked for his help because he's writing his own character named Johan. Also, we may be getting some artwork for this fic soon. I'll put links on my profile if it ends up being posted._**


	7. Chapter 7: Steam and Dreaming

_**A/N: Hey guys. Another interesting week for me. I got myself a motorcycle to fix up and that's sucking a bit of time out of my day. Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter, a little lemon zest but not too much. :) BTW, I update every Sunday US Mountain Time.**_

The bath was hot and relaxing. Marco and Star were now casually soaking and enjoying each other's company.

"It's nice to have the tub all to ourselves." Star said, leaning her head back.

"Yeah. No butlers or whatever to make things weird." Marco sighed.

Star looked over to Marco and bit her lip. She knew something was bothering him and she should probably ask about it. "Are you okay, Marco?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered with a questioning tone.

"I- I don't know. You've just been acting kind of strange all day." She stated with uncertainty. "Like with that nightmare, and with your comment earlier about something being strange. It's not about us, is it?"

Marco sighed again. "Okay. So, in the nightmare I had the monster arm back. We were fighting on a huge battlefield. That's all I remember from it." He made an 'I don't know' gesture. "As for the comment earlier, I just thought I felt something odd when you put the ring on me."

Star was now wide eyed. "Like, fighting together or against each other?" Her voice was shaking.

"Against..." He looked down at his hands. "But I don't think it means anything, so no worries."

Marco's statement didn't seem to lighten the mood any. Star was still sulking over the idea of them fighting against each other. She had sunk to nearly a crying state when suddenly she received a splash to the face.

"As if we'd ever end up having to fight. Now, come on and lighten up a little." Marco smiled and splashed her again.

"Oh, you're on!" Star's playful side had been forced out. She began aggressively splashing back at Marco while giggling and grinning ear to ear.

Marco wasn't about to lose this and promptly grabbed Star, pulling her into a kiss. Maybe it was time to put the erection he'd been hiding to use. After all, it was one of his fantasies to have sex in the bath.

Star was surprised for an instant when she felt Marco prod her, but her surprise turned into more playfulness and she reached down to grab his member. "Hello, there."

Marco giggled and flexed his pelvic muscles. "Ever thought about doing it in the bath?" He asked, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Yeah, I used to have thoughts about you in the shower." Star returned an equally seductive look.

"Oh?" He slid his hands down her back. "Do tell."

"Why tell you when I could show you?" She replied as she began rubbing his tip.

"I like the sound of that." Marco leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Star pushed him down against the tub wall and climbed on top of him. "It usually starts of like this." She was biting her lip playfully and had begun to grind against him. Her voice had a lustful undertone.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned his head back. This was every bit as good as he'd fantasized. "Oh god, Star... This is amazing!"

"Then like this." She slid up and teased Marco's tip with her wet folds, then slowly slid his length in. As they pace picked up she had to brace herself by gripping his shoulders.

"Star! Gonna-" Marco tensed up to keep from cumming.

"It's okay. Cum!" Star was shaking with pleasure, about to achieve orgasm herself.

He grunted his reply with a powerful thrust as he pumped her full. For how good it felt, after a long day his exhaustion was surprisingly little. Still, it was time for bed, after he helped Star finish.

The sensation of Marco's hot cum filling her was almost enough to drive her over the edge, but she hadn't cum. She looked at him and started to ask for another round, but he was already on it.

Without pulling out, Marco began to rub Star's clit with a slow steady circular motion. He could feel her contracting around him as he continued to rub her. "Getting close?"

She nodded, trying to stifle a loud moan. "Cu- Cumming!" Her gasps of pleasure kept interrupting the statement.

Marco watched her eyes roll back as she climaxed, apparently the clit was her weak spot. He thought her O-face was really cute now that he'd seen it a few times and couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" Star breathed heavily. "Do I look funny or something, Marco?"

"No no, I just think your face just then was really cute." He chuckled.

Star just blushed and covered her face with her hair. "Pssh! Nah."

"I'm serious, Star. You really do look cute when you cum." Marco pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now let's get dried off and get to bed." Marco climbed out of the bathtub and helped his wife up.

The tired couple had climbed into bed and snuggled up, basking in each other's warmth. Marco was happy that this was how every night was going to be. There was no room to complain about the day when he could fall asleep amid the sheets with Star by his side. "Star, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Marco. I'll stay by your side forever..." Star replied with a tired voice before drifting off, leaving Marco to his thoughts.

He was fighting the stress from the day's training and tiredness from the steamy sex with Star. Before he fell asleep he needed to think about that dream. There had been times in the past where he'd gotten flashbacks of the monster arm before, could this be an ill omen? Whatever, he'd think about it more tomorrow. It was time to sleep.

...

His dream tonight was the same as it was yesterday, save for it taking place earlier within the scene. They had just defeated Toffee and sealed him away in a crystal of some kind. Marco fell to the ground, clutching a chest wound from the fight. Vision faded and he could only barely hear a panicked Star calling out his name before losing consciousness.

Next thing he knew, Marco had no control over his body. The monster arms were flailing about and he had the sense of a horribly evil grin plastered on his face. His body was locked in combat with Star. "It's hopeless, he's dead!" A voice that was not his came from his mouth. "Just give up and I'll devour you too."

Star ignored the voice and kept angrily casting spells in his direction, screaming with the ferocity of an angered warnicorn. "Give him back!" She yelled.

"I told you, he's dead!" The voice shouted back. Marco's monster arms were defecting most of the spells but some managed to get through with little effect. The left arm lashed out, grabbing Star by the throat and dragging her closer. "Enough of this. I grow tired of your petty spells."

"Marco, please..." She struggled for breath. The tentacle tightened and her expression changed to a grimace. "Please stop thi-" Her words were cut off by the pressure on her neck.

Marco could only watch on in horror as his body strangled the life from his beloved. Why the hell was this happening? What did he do to deserve having to watch his wife die in front of him? The light faded from her eyes and the tentacle tossed her lifeless body to the ground.

Marco's body turned and began walking away from the scene. He wanted to cry out in anguish but his body wouldn't let him.

...

"Marco, you're squeezing me too tightly." Star wheezed. She had been woken by him grappling and hugging her to himself.

He woke with a start at the mention of his name. "What‽" His breathing was rushed and he was all sweaty.

"Marco, let go, I can't move." Star repeated with more clarity. "Plus you're really sweaty and it's sticking to me." She wiggled around for emphasis.

"Oh," Marco calmed himself. "Sorry about that." He loosened his grip on Star and offered a half-hearted chuckle.

"Another nightmare?" Star asked gingerly.

"Yeah, it was the same dream as last night but longer." At this point Marco was fighting back tears. "I watched you die. The monster arms killed you."

She hugged him tightly and began to rock slowly in an attempt to console him. "It's okay. It was just a dream, Marco. Doesn't mean anything."

"Promise?" He was still playing back the dream in his mind. There was something there that he felt he'd missed. Some detail that he couldn't place.

"I promise." Star assured. She smiled at him and hugged him closer. "You really are super sweaty, though."

They giggled and flopped back down onto the bed. It still early and Star at the very least needed more rest. Marco wouldn't be able to sleep with his mind still so occupied with the nightmare, but his thoughts calmed gradually to the rhythm of her breathing. At least he could enjoy a few hours of dreamless sleep.

The morning sun was blistering to Marco's eyes. Even with the few hours of peaceful sleep he'd gotten, everything was sore and he was still exhausted. "I hope Johan doesn't call out out to the courtyard again today."

Star was already up and getting ready for the day. "Well~ You're a bit late on that one. He wants us down there by ten."

"Damnit. Can't he give us a rest?" Marco complained. It hurt to move. Maybe their little bathtime shimmy wasn't a good idea. Then again, when would they ever catch a break anyway?

"It's only eight right now, so we have a few hours. Wanna do anything?" She asked, pulling her hair into a bun.

"Uh... Sleep more?" He replied. "Or cuddle."

"That second one I can do." Star giggled and sat down on their bed. Marco was probably still shaken about the dream. Besides, cuddling with him was always amazing, even if he did get sweaty sometimes.

"Thanks, wifey." Marco giggled and snuggled up close to her.

"Really? Wifey?" Star questioned jokingly.

"Haha, yeah." It wasn't the best nickname he could come up with, but it seemed like she actually kind of enjoyed it.

"I really enjoyed our bath last night." She winked at Marco before pulling the bedspread around them.

He blushed and sunk into the blankets to hide his embarrassment. Why was it only in the moment when he didn't get all flustered over things like this.

Star couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He was too cute and precious to ever let go of, and that wouldn't ever be a problem. He was her king, after all.

The two cuddled and giggled away the few hours before Johan's training would begin, not knowing how intense a session it would be.

 _ **A:N: That was spooky, and a bit dialogue heavy. Sorry/not sorry. :) I had plenty of help from my editor(s) with motivation to finish this chapter. We've had a ton of fun with in-jokes during the editing process. This chapter might be a tad bit shorter than previous in terms of word count. Also worth noting that the entire time I've been working on this fic, I've been listening to Metal of various sub-genres while writing. Even during the lemons scenes. Hope you guys enjoyed. Cheers, until next Sunday.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Lions and Tigers and Johan

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I try to take all of that into account and will try to keep things more cohesive in the future. It'll be a lot of work given my writing style, but I'm going to put in the effort anyway. That being said, I'm taking suggestions on how to separate Marco's dream sequences from reality. Anything helps, and again, thanks for reading. :)**_

Marco and Star stared blankly at the note left on a table out in the courtyard. It read 'Grab your weapons and meet me in the forest. - Johan' The Forest of Death? After that day in Mewni with Marco's parents, neither of them had ever planned to visit there again.

"Well, I guess if that's where Johan wants to train today, we don't really have a choice." Marco spoke with an annoyed tone.

"There are plenty of things to train on in there, though." Star seemed excited. "Plenty of things to light on fire..."

Marco face-palmed, grabbed his wife's hand, and started marching toward the forest. It was going to be a bit of a walk, considering the many levels of Mewni they were atop. They might as well take their time and talk about things. "So, uh... Star?" He started off awkwardly.

"What's up?" She shot him a confused look.

"It's just- Those nightmares are still bothering me. There are some details I just can't place." His words were muffled by a contemplative hand.

"Like what?" As much as she didn't want to focus their conversation on the nightmares, it would probably help him get over them.

"Like, oh I don't know. We seemed a lot older in the dream for one." Marco was so lost in thought at this point, he nearly tripped down a flight of stairs.

Star casually pulled Marco back before he could fall. "How much older? Like, three or four years?"

"Yeah. About that much, I guess." He trailed off, his focus fragmented on the dreams and watching his step.

"Are you sure you're not just worrying too much about the future?" Star seemed slightly annoyed at the persistence of topic. "I mean, I don't think anything like that would realistically happen."

"Maybe..." Marco wasn't convinced but felt like he should change the subject before Star got too annoyed. "Sorry, I just don't want things to go bad between us."

"Why would they?" Star was doing better at managing her frustration. Marco was obviously very worried about the future, otherwise he wouldn't be having these dreams. Hopefully her persistent assurance would solve that. "We have our differences, sure. It just means that whatever challenges come our way, we'll have to work through them together."

"I know. It's just that these dreams feel so real." Marco stopped for a moment to look at Star with a look that could only be read as, 'I hope I never lose you.'

"Everything will be fine, Marco." She hugged him and grabbed his hand before walking the last few feet to the entrance of the forest.

On the sign, there was another note written in Johan's handwriting. It read 'You'll find your trial by the hydra cave. - Johan P.s. You shouldn't need your weapons just yet, but keep them handy just in case.'

The two sighed and got back to their slow pace, carefully minding the footing. Star was disappointed that she wouldn't need to be using her claymore just yet, and Marco's thoughts were still too elsewhere to even care about his weaponry.

A short period of silence passed before Marco spoke up. "Star, I'm really glad you chose me." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad I chose you, too." She smiled back. "Now we'll be together forever, no matter what. I promise." Her mood immediately shifted from annoyance and frustration to happiness. After all, it sounded like Marco had decided to not worry about the future too much anymore.

Marco slowed his walking even more and pointed up with his free hand. "What's that?"

In the distance, there was a banner with 'congratulations' written in neon colors hung between a few trees. Johan sat on a small collapsible chair in front of a camp fire. Two other chairs were placed on the opposite side of the fire. Johan looked in their direction and beckoned them over.

"Care for some?" Johan asked, gesturing with an occupied skewer over the campfire.

Star stared blankly, then pointed at the skewer. "What... Is that?"

"Some mystery meat from another dimension." He answered, smirking. "Again, care for some?"

She immediately thought back to the school cafeteria mystery meat lunch and shuddered. "No thanks."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to waste food?" Johan asked indignantly. "It's good."

Marco stepped in. "It smells like deer jerky. I'd like some." His mouth was watering a bit.

"Deer jerky?" Star said questioningly. It sounded like something she'd had before. In fact, it sounded like one of those weirdly good snack foods Marco had made her try. "If that's what it is, then I'd like some."

"Jerky?" He asked, taking a bite. "I thought I hadn't really overcooked it. Tastes plenty moist to me."

Star looked like she was about to say something but Marco realized what was on the skewer, grabbed her hand and dragged her over by the fire. He picked up two loaded skewers from a small cooler on the way. "It's not jerky, it's venison."

"What's venison?" She asked as Marco handed her a skewer.

"It's like steak made from deer instead of cow." Marco replied, slowly turning his meat over the fire.

"That's already cooked you know, I did so ahead of time." Johan commented before resuming his chewing on the skewer in his hands.

"I know, I just like a little searing on my steaks." Marco commented back, examining his skewer. "Needs a little more." He lowered it back down to the flames.

Meanwhile, Star was busy chowing down on her venison. "This is really good!" She exclaimed.

Johan nodded in thanks and grabbed a second skewer. "So, how's the married life?" He asked between bites.

"It's been pretty good. Spending every night together with the love of your life is the greatest." Marco replied, finally content with the sear on his skewer.

"The se- I mean, dates are pretty nice, too." Star looked away to hide her embarrassment.

Marco near spit out the bite had just taken after hearing her slip up. "Yeah. That too." He chuckled awkwardly.

Johan stared for a moment, then resumed eating. "Mmm, yes. Such lovely dates, having so much fun that the butlers complain for days about the... noise."

This time both Marco and Star spat out their food in shock and embarrassment. Had they really been that loud? They had waited until everyone was asleep, save for their honeymoon but even then, every wall in the castle was at least a foot thick.

"So what does this little get together have to do with our training?" Marco tried to change the subject. "You told us to bring the weapons and all, so what's up?"

"It's congratulations on achieving what I still haven't done to this day." Johan said, pointing his skewer at them. "'Gratz on the getting married thing." He finished before he returned to nibbling at his skewer.

"Okay. That still doesn't answer why you wanted us to bring our weapons, though." Star joined in the conversation more intently now that her skewer was gone.

"Oh, just for the fun of it." Johan said with slight bemusement. "Besides, we're in the 'Forest of Certain Death'."

"True." Star said with confirmation. "So, how long will this be? Marco and I have to go talk with the my parents later."

"Wait what!?" Marco interjected. "Talk about what?" He hoped it wasn't about the noise complaints. That would be too embarrassing and awkward to handle. He had to prevent himself from thinking about a 'yes, I have sex with your daughter' conversation.

"If I can get a word in here, we can be done whenever you need. I just wanted to tell you congrats on getting married." Johan interjected.

"Oh, in that case we should probably be going." Star said, standing up and grabbing another skewer and her husband's hand. "Come on Marco."

Marco shot Johan a distressed look as he got dragged along. He wasn't looking forward to the potential conversation that would take place with him and Star's parents.

"Have fun, see 'ya wouldn't wanna be 'ya." Johan said semi-sympathetically. "This doesn't excuse you from training tomorrow."

A sigh escaped Marco as he got dragged through the forest and back to the path leading to Mewni castle. This could either be death by embarrassment or a long lecture about some random royal BS. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

After a long walk in mostly silence the future king and queen of Mewni stood before the doors to the royal bedchamber. Both were nervous about what might happen beyond those doors but before they could open them, the doors swung open.

"Oh, Star. Marco. I was just coming to get you." Queen Moon said, a bit surprised. "Come in, we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay." They said awkwardly in unison. The usual waiting chairs and small table were set up, waiting for them. King river was already occupying on chair.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Marco questioned as he sat down.

"Well," Moon started. "As you know, you two will become the king and queen of Mewni when you're ready, and after the threat of Toffee has been dealt with. We need to discuss some of the things you'll be dealing with when that time comes."

"Oh, okay." Star was a bit relieved at the topic. She had also been afraid that they were in trouble for being too loud.

"First off," River pulled out a book from his pocket. "Your duty when you become king and queen is primarily to the citizens of Mewni. You will distribute taxes and other funds toward the people and their betterment. It will also be your duty to protect the people. Secondly, you will need to produce an heir."

Moon cut in. "It might seem impossible, given that Marco is human but it is actually possible. Queen Eclipsa was half human. We know you two are young and want to enjoy each other, but please keep this in mind."

Star gasped and looked over at Marco with concern. "Ponyhead lied to me." She muttered.

Marco shared the concern. "How likely is this to happen?" He asked with a serious tone, knots forming in his throat.

"It's not very likely. Less than five percent, even." Moon replied. "Why? Have you not been using protection?"

The look on the young couple's faces said it all. No, they hadn't been using protection. They were under the impression that human-mewman babies were possible.

Both king and queen face-palmed and sighed. "You two really need to be more careful, and aware that we will answer any questions you may have about your future duties and... personal matters." Moon said with a motherly voice.

"We'll keep that in mind." Star replied with a half concerned half annoyed tone.

"We're being serious here, Star. We want to help you with whatever you may be concerned about." River chimed in.

"Does that count recurring nightmares?" Marco asked hesitantly. That thought had been on the back burner for most of the day, but it couldn't hurt to ask about it.

"Recurring nightmares? How vivid were they?" Moon started what would eventually be a train of questions.

"Very vivid. So much that sometimes it's hard to tell from reality." He answered.

"And what are they about?" Moon focused in like a sniper spotting his target.

"Well~ We defeat Toffee, but I am fatally wounded during the battle. I then turn into a monster and end up losing control over my body. Then Star and I fight and eventually my monster self wins. In the dream, it seems like everyone is several years older if that helps any." Marco summarized.

"How many times have you had this dream?"

"I've had it twice so far, but the first time was just of Star and I fighting." He stated.

"This is concerning. Please let us know if the dream keeps happening." Moon shot a look over to River and they nodded at each other. "That's enough for today, Please come talk to us again tomorrow after your training."

Star and Marco were ushered out of the royal bedchambers and were now standing awkwardly in the hall outside.

"You didn't tell me that your monster self wins the fight in your dreams." Star was upset.

"I didn't want to worry you... I'm sorry, Star." Marco apologized and hugged her. "That and I didn't want to tell you because that would make things seem more real."

He didn't know how true that statement was, and wouldn't for another few years. His fate was now forever cursed.

 _ **A/N: I hope this clears things up for some of you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was written in an odd state of mind, *maniacal laughter* Things are going to get really juicy soon, so please leave reviews. P.S. Johan fans, please raise your hand. I need to count you for... reasons.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Four years, One Month

_**A/N: Please don't hate me for this chapter, lol. I don't really have a lot of comments to make before I start here, so IDEK what to put. Just hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it makes sense. :)**_

Marco sat in his desk chair, casually writing in his journal. 'June 30th, 2021 - It's been just over four years since Toffee showed his ugly face again, yet nothing has really changed. Star and I are still happy together and have been training with Johan every day. Everyone is always on high alert though we haven't been attacked by Toffee yet and The Magic High Council members have been put in magical stasis. I'm beginning to doubt that we'll ever see Toffee again. Anyway, Star said she had some important news for me again today so hopefully she'll tell me this time.' He read over the entry carefully. "That'll do it for today."

"Still writing there, Marco?" Star popped her head into the small closet-like area with a smile. "It's time to reveal the big secret."

"Just finishing up, I'll be out in a minute." He stood up and closed the journal. "And it sounds like someone's particularly excited."

"Oh, hush! You would be too if you knew what was going on." She had moved back to the bed and was waiting as patiently as she could.

"Alright, what's up? You've been like this for a week," Marco sighed. "Are you actually going to tell me this time?"

"Yes, I am." She stood up and hugged him. "Let me ask you this. Are you ready to be a dad?"

"What do you mean, 'am I ready to be a dad?' I thought we'd already talked about this." He said, very confused about what Star meant.

"Okay, let me phrase it this way. Do you remember that talk with my parents four years ago when we found out humans can get mewmans pregnant?" She sighed heavily at the non-understanding.

Marco's eyes went wide and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You don't mean- Star, are you pregnant?!" He was nearly dancing with joy as the words escaped his mouth.

"Took you long enough." She teased. "Yes, we're going to have a Butterfly Jr."

"Oh my god! This is great news!" Marco was literally dancing now. "I'm gonna be a DAD!"

"Jeez, keep your voice down. God only know's how my parents would react..." Star put her hands on her overexcited husband's shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry." He quieted down but couldn't shake his smile. "You haven't told them yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know." She smiled back at him. "I thought it'd be better that way. Not everyone needs to know about this, anyway."

"Well, why don't we go tell your parents together right now?" Marco grabbed Star's hands and pulled her toward the door. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled with this, becoming grandparents and all."

"Heh, yeah. At least my dad will be." She giggled at the thought of King River parading down the halls with a small child on his back and a hearty smile on his face. "He'll finally have someone he can give piggyback rides to, again."

"That will be nice for him. He won't have to take those unplanned 'national meeting' trips anymore." Marco chortled. He had to quiet himself when he heard footsteps around the corner.

"Star, Marco. I was just headed to get you." Queen Moon stepped into view. "We need to discuss the state of things."

"That's funny." Star laughed awkwardly. "We were just on our way to share some news with you."

Moon looked confused. "Well, whatever is going on can it wait until your father is present?"

"It'd be better for both of you to hear at the same time." Star and Marco spoke and nodded in unison. It was a common thing to happen anymore for the two to mimic each other's speech and movement, so no one batted an eye at the duality.

The group promptly headed to the royal bedchambers for a family meeting. It was a long and vaguely awkward walk that ended in the usual seating arrangement. Everyone in the room stared silently for a moment before River cleared his throat.

"It's time to discuss this month's taxes and where they need to be directed." He droned.

"Uh, before we get too far into that stuff... Marco and I have an announcement to make." Star spoke softly. "I'm uh- I'm- I'm-"

"Star is pregnant. You're going to be grandparents." Marco finished the statement for the stammering princess.

The king and queen nearly went into shock, and their separate reactions began. King River was jumping for joy and shouting joyously while Queen Moon hugged Star and smiled proudly.

"Congratulations, you two." Moon pulled Marco into the hug. "Have you got a name in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Star pulled out of the hug and beckoned her father over. "She feels like a 'Blaze'. Blaze Butterfly."

"I like it. It's a good, strong name." Marco proudly stated.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. "Queen Moon, King River! Emergency!" It was one of the castle guards on the other side of the door. "Toffee is here!"

Everyone in the room panicked. Star began shaking her head and Marco had frozen with fear. Moon and River had charged out of the room to aid the castle guards.

"Quickly, this way!" The guard escorted them out to the balcony, soon to be joined by nearly petrified Star and Marco.

Toffee was visible just outside the castle gates. He had regenerated most of his body back to its original Septarian form. "Why hello there. I'm glad everyone could show up for this little meeting. Especially you, Marco. How are you doing?"

Marco was too stunned to make a witty comeback. Instead he stared in fearful awe at the suited reptile in the sky.

"What brings you here after all this time, Toffee?" Star yelled, wand at the ready.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd drop by and give you a little heads up." He grinned evilly. "I want to fight you at your best, so be ready tomorrow. I will wait for you at the plains beyond the forest." After he spoke, the sky darkened and with a flash of lightning he disappeared.

The butterfly family retreated back into the royal bedchambers and collapsed in exasperation. Even the joyous news of a new addition to the family had turned into fear. The one thing everyone had constantly in the back of their minds had been brought to the surface.

Moon was the first to take action, standing up and rushing out of the room whilst barking orders at every knight and guard she passed. She had to do whatever she could to protect her family and had focused on bolstering the castle defenses.

River, on the other hand had turned to Marco. "I want you to promise me you'll all come back safe from this." He pleaded.

"I will do my utmost." Marco promised.

Star grabbed Marco and dragged him off to their room before collapsing back down on the bed and sobbing uncontrollably. "Today was supposed to be a good day!" She pouted, punching Marco in the arm repeatedly.

Marco just pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "It'll be alright. We've been training for four years now, there's no way we can lose." He spoke to reassure both him and his wife. "I promise we'll get a happy ending."

The two spent the rest of the day cuddling and trying to overcome their shock at the events of the day. It was dark out before either of them had the strength or willpower to sneak out into the kitchen for a snack.

"I know what'll help." Marco dragged a puffy eyed Star around in search of ingredients. "I'm gonna make some nachos."

"Nachos sound good." She sniffled. "Can you make them extra spicy?"

"Sure thing, my love." He giggled as he dug through the last few cupboards. "You normally don't like them spicy, though."

"I know, just craving them I guess." Star sighed and wrapped her arms around Marco from behind.

It took ten minutes before the nachos were ready and a small table was set. The young couple sat and eagerly devoured the late night snack with near silence.

"Thank you. I really needed to get out of that room for a minute." Star said between spice breaths. "And don't ever let me make you cook super spicy nachos again. I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

"Yeah. That might not have been the best idea, my bad." Marco rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, I'm the one who asked for them that way." she smiled at him and stood up. "We should head back and get some sleep, Marco. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"No kidding... Let's go." He stood up and took her hand, beginning to walk back to their room.

When they got back to their room, there were two notes left on the nightstand. One from Moon and one from Johan. Moon's read, 'Star, I urge you for the sake of the Butterfly line, please don't participate in this upcoming battle. Keep Blaze safe.' and Johan's read, 'Gone to gather magical items, no training tomorrow.' Guess nobody told him what was going on.

"This is ridiculous. Does she expect me to sit by and let you guys do all of the fighting?" Star complained loudly, flopping down onto the bed.

"No, but she expects you to keep you and our child safe." Marco rephrased. "I'll be making sure you're safe by defeating Toffee."

"Then I'll fight, too." Star made a grumpy face and folded her arms. "But first, I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay. I'm going to go write in my journal for a minute, then I'll join you." Marco knew there was no point in trying to argue, her decision was final.

"Okay, don't take too long. You know it's hard for me to fall asleep without you." She grumbled.

"I won't be too long." Marco's voice was now echoing through the door to his closet-study. He sat at the desk and pulled a dusty leather-bound book off of the small shelf next to him. It was the first magical item he'd gotten from Johan, and within its pages was the secret to beating Toffee once and for all.

He flipped open the book and the pages turned automatically to a spell labeled 'Absorb All' with a description that left him speechless. "Absorb All allows the caster to completely consume any object or being he or she so desires. In the case of absorbing a being, all memories and ability are transferred to the caster. Spell range: touch. No counterspells." Marco read aloud softly.

Was this really the only way to defeat Toffee? "I guess it does make sense. After all, It's kind of hard to wreak havoc if you've been absorbed." He began to form a plan as he carefully placed the book back in its place and headed back to the bed.

The morning sun rose, and with it, Star and Marco. They were fighting in the front lines despite Queen Moon's pleas for Star not to participate. River made Marco promise that his family would make it back to him alive and well. Marco had every intention of honoring that promise, and he had a plan.

With one spell, Toffee blew away almost all of the mewman army, leaving the royals standing unscathed. "Today's battle will be between the Butterflies, and me. No interruptions."

The battle had begun, Star, Marco, Moon, and River were the only people in the way of Toffee's total domination.

 _ **A/N: Sorrynotsorry. Happy mother's day, for those of you who celebrate that.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster

_**A/N: It's taking a lot out of me to write this week for some reason. I think maybe the creativity pool is starting to dry up a bit? After this chapter I'm likely going to take a break, for like a week. On other news, I've decided that I'm only writing three more chapters including this one. You'll all just have to wait and see why. :P**_

Marco looked back at the absolute carnage Toffee's spell had wreaked. Mewni's finest soldiers lying in odd, contorted positions with little cries for help. Most of them were likely dead. The sight had his blood boiling with rage toward their monstrous enemy.

Star seemed to share the feeling, her look that of a battle-hungry warrior. She yelled and leapt forward with her claymore burning a brilliant red. "How dare you!"

River and Moon stood dumbfounded, too shaken by the first attack to try and stop her. Instead it was Marco charging into battle by her side.

"I have a promise to keep." He muttered as he charged forth. His gun gauntlet flared and pulsed eagerly. Four years of hard work, broken bones, and aching muscles had prepared him for this very moment.

Toffee laughed and began casting smaller spells at the charging couple. "You think you can stop me with such petty weapons?" The laughter grew to a bone chilling cackle.

"Yes, and it's gonna hurt every single punch!" Marco replied with a yell, swinging his right arm into the ground and launching himself into the air. He fell down on Toffee, left fist cocked and ready only to collide with an invisible barrier.

Toffee smirked, and Marco smirked back. An earsplitting explosion sent Toffee flying back several feet, the smirk on his face now gone. "I don't know what that was but it won't happen again." His tone grew full of malice.

Everything so far was going to the plan. Star had used the shock wave of his attack to propel herself up, just like Johan had taught her. The combo attack should end the fight before any more casualties wracked up. She came down like a blazing top of death and struck Toffee full force.

When the dust settled, Toffee stood unscathed and holding the blade of Star's claymore with a disappointed look. "Really, it was a good attempt but you'll have to do better." He sighed.

Star angrily kicked at him and he grabbed her foot. "Wrong move! Nova Blast!" She shouted, now pointing her wand at the beast with a free hand. A bright orange beam of light came out of the wand and hit Toffee in the arm, disintegrating it instantly.

Toffee let go and staggered back. He stared down at what was left of his arm and then back up at Star. "You know that's not enough to sto-" His sentence was interrupted by Marco's fist colliding with his jaw, launching him hard to the right. There was an audible snapping sound as Toffee impacted with the ground.

"You think that was enough?" Marco asked Star with exasperation. He knew this fight wasn't going to be easy, but with all of the training they'd put into combat it was slightly surprising that Toffee was taking so many hits.

"Probably not." She began walking toward where Toffee landed. "He might be out for the count, though."

That would be the best case scenario. Marco knew the only way to truly defeat Toffee was to absorb him. Fortunately for the fate of Mewni and the rest of the universe, Star seemed to be right. Marco knelt down, placed his index and middle fingers on Toffee's forehead, and began to cast Absorb All.

The monster grinned wide and spoke softly with a cough. "All according to plan." He mumbled as he Stabbed Marco in the chest again with his bare undamaged arm.

Marco coughed up blood but managed to finish the incantation. "You're coming with me to hell." He fell over and with the final bit of his strength pulled Toffee's now lifeless arm from his chest and sealing his body in a crystal structure.

Star rushed over to her fallen husband with teary eyes. "No, not again!" She shouted as she pulled him away from a crystallized Toffee. "I'm not going to lose you again, Marco!"

Marco groaned and placed his hands over the hole in his chest. "Sorry, my love. I... I don't think I'll... Be coming back this time." He looked up at her with an apologetic smile.

"No, nonononono... Marco, don't leave me!" Star pulled him closer and began sobbing violently as the light faded from his eyes. "What about us, our child?!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry, dear." Queen Moon placed a comforting hand on Star's shoulder but it was of little help. In fact it just made things worse.

Moon had to pull Star away from the fallen hero and back to King River, who was directing field medics to aid those who hadn't perished in the first attack.

Before they got too far, Marco rolled onto his side. He could feel the life returning to him but couldn't move his limbs or speak at all. There was a force welling up within him, and it was pushing him to the passenger seat. A flashback of the dreams he'd had four years ago washed over him, and the realization hit him. He was turning into a monster.

Star looked back to give one final goodbye and was pleasantly surprised to see Marco standing back up. "Marco!" She started to run toward him but stopped when she noticed something off. His eyes were black and glazed over, and his arms were turning purple. "Marco?"

He hissed and lunged at her, flinging his arms wildly in a fury of blows. Moon was caught in the attack and rendered unconscious. A cackle escaped Marco's lips followed by a slightly taunting voice. "Just you and me, princess. You can treat the symptoms but never cure the virus."

 _Meanwhile, Marco was fighting inside his own mind to regain control of his body. It was proving difficult as more and more of Toffee's memories flowed through, distracting him. Images of the fight at the monster temple hit, and he got an idea. If Toffee had absorbed the High Council then maybe he could release them. He had to try, at least._

Back on the outside world, the battle between monster Marco and Star was raging, a flurry of attacks and spells from both sides were unleashed. The battleground became scorched and deformed as their battle raged.

"Give Marco back!" Star wailed as she swung her claymore in a frantic attempt to block the relentless slew of tentacle attacks.

"And give up my control? Fade to the shadows?" The monster replied with malice.

"Just give him back!" She struck back, sinking her blade deep into one of the tentacles.

Monster Marco coiled back and began nursing its wound. "Why? I finally have this body for my own. I can devour all of the bowels I want!"

 _Back inside Marco's mind, he was busy freeing the Magic High Council. That should be enough to stop his monster self before his nightmares came true. The last thing he wanted is to lose his wife and unborn child, after all. With a little more digging through memories, he'd found that Toffee used an incomplete absorption and it was undoable. With the last of his fighting will, he released them all._

Star lunged at monster Marco, aiming for its arms. At the very least she might be able to incapacitate him long enough to try and reverse the transformation. Her attack was unsuccessful, the undamaged tentacle knocked her down as soon as she was in range.

"It's hopeless, he's dead!" He growled. "Just give up and I'll devour you too." With the wound on its tentacle now healed, it began its relentless barrage of punches again.

Star stood and began casting a hoard of spells to counter the attack, screaming with the might of an angered warnicorn. "Give him back!"

"I told you, he's dead!" Monster Marco shouted back. Its tentacles were defecting most of the spells but some managed to get through with little effect. It finally lashed out with its left tentacle, grabbing Star by the throat and dragging her closer. "Enough of this. I grow tired of your petty spells."

"Marco, please..." She struggled for breath. The tentacle tightened and her expression changed to a grimace. "Please stop thi-" Her words were cut off by the pressure on her neck.

 _Marco could only watch on in horror as his body strangled the life from his beloved. Why the hell was this happening? What did he do to deserve having to watch his wife die in front of him? The light faded from her eyes and the tentacle tossed her lifeless body to the ground._

Monster Marco turned and began walking away from the scene but was stopped by a weak Narwhal Blast to the back. It turned back to see Star slowly standing back up, coughing and gasping.

"That wasn't enough to kill me, you monster." Star had stood up full now, and began chanting something inaudibly. Her wand started glowing a brilliant red, then a beam fired out and struck monster Marco in the chest.

It wailed and shrunk back, its arms turned back to normal human looking arms. "Wha- What have you done?!"

"I cast a spell to seal you away forever, and to turn Marco back." Star dropped her wand and collapsed with exhaustion.

"No!, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Its voice grew more faint. Finally the horrible shrieking stopped and Marco's body fell back onto the battle scarred terrain.

Hours passed. Star, Marco, and everyone injured on the battlefield had been moved into the castle infirmary for recovery. Marco was still unconscious after several hours of care. Star and Moon had woken and were able to move around. After series of checks, it was determined that Blaze was okay and Star's pregnancy was proceeding normally.

"Thank god. I was really worried..." Star sighed and sat down next to Marco's bed. "I just hope Marco wakes up soon."

Moon stood by and tried to offer consolation. "I'm sure he will, Star. These things take time, after all most of his energy was probably spent trying to fight the transformation."

"I guess." Star slumped down and started to doze off. "I'll just stay here until he wakes up."

"Okay, I'll have the nurses bring you a blanket." Moon spoke softly. "Make sure you get plenty of rest, too."

"I will, thank you." Star mumbled before falling asleep completely.

 _ **A/N: Shorter chapter, this time(actually shorter). A whole lot of stuff happened and my brain is totally fried. Need a break for for the sake of recouping on the creativity juice and for my own health. See you again in two weeks. Sorry for the hiatus.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Will You Godfather?

_**A/N: I'm back. 2 more chapters, then I have a fun surprise for you all. You'll have to stay tuned to my profile page to find out what it is. *laughs evilly* It'll be SvTFOE related, and I think you'll enjoy it. These last 2 chapters are gonna be shorter because they don't really need to cover as much.**_

Marco woke to something heavy on his legs. "Oh good, I'm not dead again." He mumbled. A wave of pain rushed over him as he tried to sit up. "Everything hurts though..." The weight lifted from his legs.

"Nnnng..." It was a sleepy Star, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "MARCO! You're awake!" She yelled, immediately wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Ow! Careful, my love. Everything still hurts." He groaned. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Johan said as he silently walked into the room with a smug expression plastered on his face. "From what I hear, it was an impressive fight." He continued with praise as he pulled an old cowboy hat out of his cloak and dusted it off.

"Two weeks, huh." Marco finally managed sitting up fully. "What all happened when I was out?"

"Not much. The High Commission is all fine thanks to you, and Blaze is okay." Star spoke happily. She was still latched onto Marco, though a bit less tightly.

"You've done good kids, you've made me real proud." Johan said as he smiled proudly and handed the hat to Marco. "Given that my job is done, I'll be on my way. I wanted to give this to you first though."

"You're leaving?" Marco questioned with a grunt. "Why? You've been here for four years and now that we've defeated Toffee you're just going?

"Well, you've displayed wonderful use of the skills I taught you, and there's not much left for me to teach." Johan replied with a sad smile. "You've been wonderful students, the best I've ever had."

"You can't just go!" Star complained. "I was going to ask you to be the godfather to Blaze."

"I... what?" Johan retorted in surprise, losing his composure for a moment. "Godfather? I shouldn't- I mean, I can't."

"I'm sure you would fit the role perfectly," Marco said prudently. "So why not?"

"I'm- Hmm... Look, I'm not exactly who I said I am. Because of who I am, I can't take care of training or looking after your kid." Johan responded, his tone flattening in mild depression as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Marco and Star spoke in unison.

"I'm not 'just' Johan Keeper, guardian of magical items from a long family line. I'm Johan Keeper of the Guardian's Council, responsible for training heroes to prevent universe-threatening catastrophes." Johan explained somewhat sadly. "I'm not really supposed to tell you that, but it's the reason I can't be a godfather to your child."

"So, you're saying you trained us because you needed us to stop a universal scale problem?" Marco was in a state of shock. Could this really be true? A council above the High Magic Commission? "I don't believe it."

"Believe it or not kid, it's true." Johan responded, sighing heavily. "This is between us, this sort of thing can't get out to others."

Star suddenly spoke up. "That's not a good enough reason, Johan." She had decided and nothing would sway her. "You are going to be the godfather of Blaze whether you like it or not."

Johan brought his hand to his forehead with a resounding smack, sighing in exasperation and turning away. "Asking is different from demanding girl, but if you insist so strongly, I suppose it would be rude to refuse, wouldn't it?" He questioned rhetorically with more exasperation and resignation, voice fading as he walked out the door. "I have things to do, I'll think it over later."

Star and Marco sat in silence for several minutes, both thinking over the new wave of information that had been dumped on them by Johan. They'd have to ask Glossaryk if he had any idea what the Guardian's Council is. Maybe Johan was lying to get out of it, but there's always the possibility that he was being serious.

"So... You stayed here the entire two weeks?" Marco broke the silence. "Like, you didn't even go to the dining hall or anything?"

"Yeah, they brought me food and stuff. Both of our parents stopped by a few times, too." Star smiled and stood up. "I know you just woke up and all, so you must be pretty hungry. I'll go make us some nachos."

"Okay..." Marco flopped back down on the bed. His parents on both sides must have been quite worried about him. "Mom and dad are gonna kill me. Meh, whatever. I'm just gonna relax until nachos arrive." He mumbled to himself after Star had left.

About thirty minutes later, Star waltzed back into the room with a large bowl about three quarters full of nachos. "They're probably not as good as yours, but some beats none." She smiled and placed the bowl down on Marco's lap.

"Thanks, my love." He sat up and started digging in. "I don't know what you're talking about, these are amazing!"

"Thanks, Marco." Star blushed and shimmied from the flattery. "Um... you know. It's been awhile since we uh-"

Marco blushed and stared down at his nachos. "Yeah. Uh, Maybe tomorrow when I'm not so sore. Sorry, Star."

"Okay. Tomorrow then." She jumped up and down excitedly. "I'll be looking forward to that. By the way, I told your parents about Blaze and they're super excited to be grandparents."

"Oh good." Marco let out a sigh of relief. He'd worried that they might've been upset for some reason. "By the way, won't we hurt her if we have sex?"

"From what I've been told, no. We should be fine," Star hugged him and ruffled his hair. "But thanks for worrying."

 _ **A/N: Hah when I said these last 2 chapters would be shorter I wasn't kidding. I've covered what I felt was necessary in this one, so there. One chapter to go and I think you all know how that's gonna go. Lol, see you next week, keep it real. :P**_


	12. Chapter 12: The End?

A/N: Howdy. It's been awhile since I last uploaded a chapter, so sorry about that. Funny how life gets all busy and you have no time to write. Anyhow, This is going to be the last chapter in the series but I'm leaving it open for a sequel. This chapter will be short because I'm running out of time.

Marco had recovered from his 'death' sooner than anyone had expected and was currently in the kitchen making a huge bowl of celebratory nachos for Star and himself. Tonight was the first night in a at least a week that they would be sleeping in their own bed.

Meanwhile, Star was pacing back and forth impatiently with a sigh every now and again. "Geez, how long does it really take to cook nachos? It only took me a few minutes after I found the right cheese." She grumbled.

Just as the last word escaped her lips, the door swung open to reveal a Marco heaving a large bowl with some effort into the room. "Sorry it took so long, Star. It's been a minute since I've had to make these."

Star stopped and stared at him with a straight face. "Oh, no worries. It's not like I was just complaining about how long you were gone or anything." She blurted with her usual intense pace.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, when we finish these do you want to just go to sleep or..?" Marco asked, already knowing how Star would answer. "I mean, it's really up to you, Honey."

She blushed and kicked at the floor before stuttering her reply. "I- I'd like to do that other thing. You know, the thing where we don't actually uhm... Sleep."

At that moment, Marco decided to poke a little fun at his wife. "Hmmm, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. Mind explaining what you want to do a little better?" He teased playfully.

"Se- Sex! I want to have sex, you jerk!" Star yelled, silently thanking the thick stone walls and extra sound-proofing spell she'd cast just in case. After all, the two of them were like bunnies most nights and didn't want anyone listening in.

"Oh, You could have just said so." He jested yet again. At this point he'd completely forgotten about the nachos he'd set on the small table in the middle of the room. "Well, let's get started then. I'm sure you're just as backed up as I am."

"Now that's not something I'm going to share. But before that, what about the na-" Her sentence was interrupted by a pouncing Marco, who had managed to land both of them on the bed. "Oh, whatever..." She sighed as her husband began kissing at her neck.

"Let me get this off of you," He slid her shirt off of her before kissing a trail down to her navel. "And this." He then grabbed her panties and slid them off. The fact that she wasn't wearing any pants or a bra was completely glossed over as Marco was too involved in foreplay.

"Hey! Slow down, silly." Star giggled at the straightforwardness of Marco. "You're still in your PJs and I'm totally naked. This needs fixing." She pushed him down and undid his robe, revealing all but what was covered by boxers.

"Getting a little feisty, now are we?" Marco chuckled. He didn't mind his wife being quick to switch the roles in the bedroom whenever she felt it necessary. "How about I take the boxer off so we can get this party started."

"Be my guest, hotstuff." She nearly drooled as he unsheathed his fully erect member. "Here, let me help you with that. It looks like it's a little painful." Star bent down and started licking his tip while stroking gently with her hands.

"A little. After all, this is a good week's worth of pent up desire." Marco leaned back, resting his head on a pile of pillows and embracing the waves of pleasure for a moment. "It looks like I'm not the only one, though." He noticed the practical stream of wetness dripping from Star.

"Hon' now wha you're halkin ahouh." She tried to talk but her mouth was too occupied by Marco's dick.

"Here, I'll show you." He lifted her and swung her around to 69. "Right here, you're soaking wet, love."

"Fine, you win. I've been trying to avoid touching myself until we could do this again." Star, who had stopped giving felatio briefly to admit her defeat, grumbled. "Now, back to what I was doing."

"I see, well then I guess I need to do something about this." Marco pulled her down to his face and began licking her, focusing the tip of his tongue on her clit with a gentle circular motion.

What felt like only moments to the couple passed by before they achieved mutual orgasm. Star fell over, her hands shaking and her breath short from the intensity. Marco, on the other hand, was only just barely breathing heavily and already geared for round two. "Ready for the real deal?" He asked the still recovering Star.

"Just a minute, Marco. Please." She panted. "Oh God that was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it, sweetheart." He smiled at her and laid down on his side to face Star. "It's been awhile since you've had an orgasm like that, huh? I wish that were a more common thing..."

"Don't worry about it, every night you do a wonderful job. I mean it." She smiled at him and sat up. "Ready for round two. What position did you want to do?"

"How about missionary? Like our first time." Marco said with a smile. Their usual positions didn't include missionary for some reason. Too vanilla, maybe?

"Sounds good to me." Star laid back down and spread herself open for Marco.

"Alright, here I go." Marco climbed on top and pressed his penis slowly into her vagina.

Star threw her head back with the ensuing orgasm. "Hhnnn! good god your dick feels so good." Her voice was shaking.

"Did you just cum again from just putting it in?" Marco asked with a hint of pride carried in his voice.

"Hah, not in your wildest dreams." She tried unconvincingly to deny it. "Now are you gonna move or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He grunted as he began slowly pulling out, only to stop at just the tip and thrust back in hard. "How's this?"

She couldn't even muster words as her walls clamped down on Marco. Her face was completely flushed red and she was doing everything in her power not to shake from orgasm after orgasm caused by his sudden, very deep thrusts.

"Do you need me to stop?" He slowed and shallowed his thrusts in response to her clamping down.

"No... Plea..se keep going~!" Star managed. "So good!" Her expression had turned Ahegao from the constant pleasure.

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart." Marco resumed original normal tempo and power. He was doing his best to hold off and orgasm at this point. The tightness of a constantly cumming Star was nearly too much for him.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Star was nearly ready to pass out as the orgasms she'd missed through the past week flowed through her.

"Gonna... cum!" Marco shouted, his hip beginning to buck. He couldn't hold back any longer and released all of the semen that had been backed up, leaving an impress creampie in Star's twitching vagina.

At that moment, before they could clean up or realize that the nachos still hadn't been eaten, they both passed out. The morning after came with warm cuddles and a brief discussion about how intense and amazing their night of passion was. In particular, Star commented that if she wasn't sure she was pregnant before, she certainly was now. Marco had a small laugh and fell back asleep nestled in the warm embrace of his beloved.

THE END?

A/N: It's been real, guys. Thank you all for reading, liking, and following me as an author. I hope you all had/have wonderful and joy filled holidays. There's a chance that I'll do a follow up series on this, but right now life's a bitch and I've got no time to write(Which is why I'm up at 12:30am on Christmas morning writing this). Anyhow, thank you all again for reading and sorry for not wrapping this up until now.


End file.
